Hope
by Shaikhiin
Summary: [Advent Children] The aftermath of advent children the movie, cloud speaks to Tifa. Tells her his thoughts, mild spoilers of the ending of Advent Children..CloudTifa
1. Beginning

_**I just watched the movie two nights ago..and absolutley LOVE IT..so sad and happy at once lol. Anyway I thought i'd write a fic for it..hopefully you'll like it! If it isn't liked..then oh well..I'll just remove it...(tear) . So anyway...enjoy reading. It's my attempt on what I reckon should happen after the movie Final Fantasy VII Advent Children...Enjoy! And review!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cloud's POV**_

Floating on a cloud; lying onto nothing but air. Complete stillness, not a breeze around me.

"Mother?" I ask as I felt a small hand touch my forehead.

"Again? I wonder how many times I've been called "Mother" today" A feminine voice answered, to whom I believe is Aeris.

I managed a small smile; so small others could probably not tell the change of expression on my face.

"What's wrong with it? Being dearly loved and all?" A mans voice from the background asked her.

"I don't need such a big child like him" She answered the stranger.

"How unlucky. She said, there's no place for you here" The man said to me, I think.

Falling through the cloud of nothingness I went. I felt a presence next to me, it wasn't human; something else; I dared not open my eyes as I kept still.

A touch of small hands rested on my chest as I opened my eyes slowly. Realizing where I was I stood up; finding myself in water, surrounded by children who encircled me, and people standing on the dry floors staring down to us. I gazed upon the children surrounding me.

"Sister said that you will be coming here" one of the children called.

I looked toward the voice and saw a girl smiling to me.

"Welcome back!" Another girl said.

Then I realized the group of people that I have come to know so well standing there, staring at me.

Tifa.

They all nodded, acknowledging what I must have just done.

A small smile appeared on my lips as I nodded back at my friends.

"I'm home" I Say with a smile.

I saw Red remove himself from his position; he looked at me and said "There are still children whose geostigma hasn't gone away."

I nodded, knowing what he who he was talking about. "All right" I answer.

I walked towards the group; the sound of the water as I moved through it echoed as I neared them.

Tifa stood aside, laying her hands on Denzel's shoulders. Tifa, how motherly she looked every time she did that. She was a mother at heart; she'd make the perfect mother one day.

"Here, go get it cured" This was the first time since I came back that I heard Tifa's soft voice. She looked to me and smiled. I stopped in front of them, staring up to Denzel I lifted my hand to him and said "it's fine now" I nodded.

Tifa removed her gaze from me and back to Denzel "Do your best" she said to him.

Denzel nodded, and walked towards me. Tifa turned to me once again, watching as I carried Denzel down into the water. I placed him down gently into the water; Denzel was the child that I never had; I loved him like my own son.

I looked down to him and into his eyes. My hands came together, gathering up water in my palms, I showered it onto Denzel. He watched my movements slowly and was slightly startled as the water flowed down his head and onto his wounds. Denzel watched his hands as the wounds dissolved and become pure skin. I watched as Denzel stared his reflection in the water.

He removed his gaze and looked at me. I gave him a nod. Excitedly he spun around to Tifa and gasped.

Everyone around us cheered, jumping and throwing their hands in the air. Many started jumping in, one by one.

"There! Start jumping in everyone"

"It's cured! It's cured"

"it doesn't hurt anymore" the children who were infected with geostigma cheered "Come here" they said "Everyone. Come here."

I turned around, watching as the children cheered and splashed around me. I found myself smiling at their childish laughter.

"Me too! Me too!" They cheered more which made me smile a real smile for the first time.

"It's some incredible water!" I heard someone say.

I saw Tifa smiling proudly to me.

"Me too!" They continued cheering.

I smiled as I stared down to the girl with pony tails smiling and laughing. Ruffling one of the children's hair I heard him say "The reflection of my face is on the water!" They smiled "It feels great!"

I looked around to see all the people happy, smiling and laughing; something I had never seen since the Lifestream.

My gaze fell upon a lady who was talking to two children; she wore a pinkish purplish dress and her hair was up. I watched as she stood up and walked to the door, she turned around. Aeris. She turned around and smiled to me and whispered "You're okay now, right?" then turned around and walked off into the sunlight. Zack was there; he waved, his eyes fixed to mine, he smiled and turned to follow Aeris.

I smiled again. "yeah" I answered. "I'm…not alone"

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Barret yelling "Everyone jump in!" He said excitedly as he splashed into the water with Marlene who was laughing and smiling too.

I felt some child throw their arms around me, hugging me tightly. Staring down I saw Denzel, his eyes shut but a smile on his lips. Subconsciously I found my hands lay itself on his shoulder, hugging him closer too.

By this time everyone was in the water now, even Tifa.

I removed my gaze from Denzel to Tifa who was smiling to me, her eyes shifted from Denzel to me. I was never around last time when Denzel needed me the most, when Tifa needed me. That was a mistake that I am going to fix this time around.

"You came back, like you said" Denzel drew back and looked up at me smiling.

I nodded "Yeah" I answered.

"Will you stay with us from now on?" Denzel asked.

Nothing came out from my lips. My eyes shifted to Tifa who was now just a metre away, awaiting my answer. I locked my eyes onto hers as I nodded firmly "I…."

The happiness from Tifa's eyes fell as I answered. She removed her eyes from mine and stared down to the water.

I looked back down to Denzel and answered "Yes, from now on."

My eyes found itself staring at Tifa again; she jerked up, the colour of happiness filling her face again as she smiled to me, lunging forward and throwing her arms around me; Denzel between us.

"Cloud?" Her voice was filled with question. I could sense her questions _Do you mean what you say? Are you really staying with us always from now on? _

My arms found their way around her, holding her waist; my head between her shoulder and neck. I closed my eyes as I felt Denzel wiggle his way out of our embrace, the sudden rush of cold water came between us, but quickly I stepped forward and held onto Tifa tighter. I breathed in her scent, _This is where I belong, with Tifa. It wasn't for Aeris that I needed forgiveness from, it was Tifa._ All these years, leaving her behind with the children, whilst I was off doing my job; she needed me, she always has.

I felt a warm trail of tears fall onto my neck and down my chest. _Was she crying? _

"Tifa?" I whisper in her ear.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I never mean for you to stay if you don't want to. If you must.." She drew back, managing a smile through her tears as she fixed up my collar. She looked up into my eyes and said "If you must, Cloud go and do your job." She nodded, and removed her arms from the embrace and turned around, walking out of the chapel they were in. (I'm not sure if they were in a chapel or what ever they were in. I was going to write house but I'm not sure..if you can let me know please :D )

"Tifa" I called after her.

She ignored and continued walking out the door.

"What did you do?" Red asked, eyeing me.

I turned my gaze from the door and onto Red. I didn't say anything.

Slowly I moved through the water, a hand grabbed mine before I could step up "Where you going?" Barett asked.

My gaze was fixed, I kept silent. I think Barett understood; he then answered "I'll take Denzel and Marlene back to the bar later" He let my hand go.

I turned to him and smiled a small smile, then turned and stepped up; walking after Tifa.

I thought she had gone back to the bar, but she just stood outside, back facing him as she stared at the wrecked city around them. Buildings were knocked over, there were bits of metal hanging from the houses. Half of the floor they were standing in was half cracked.

I stayed fixed to the spot, unsure of what to do. I walked toward her as I saw her shiver slightly from the breeze. It must have been the sudden change of temperature, one minute she was in the water with me, and now she stood in the breeze under the sun. The sun shown through the ground now, but it wasn't warm, the clouds kept it cool.

I was now just half a metre behind Tifa. She knew I was behind her.

"Tifa" I said her name; she remained still.

"I am happy you are alive, Cloud" her voice spoke finally.

My eyes lit up. "Tifa I-" Before I could continue I found Tifa hugging me tightly, her head buried in my chest. My arms went around her, pulling her small frame closer.

"I thought you died Cloud" She cried into my chest. "I saw you there on the building, then suddenly it blew up" She sobbed even more. "I thought I had lost you" She whispered so silently that I only just heard it.

I buried my head in her neck as she cried, running my hand up and down her back. I kept silent for a while then spoke "I thought I had lost you too" I whispered in her ear, finding tears of his own in his eyes. I never cry.

I'm crying, for Tifa I am. She's the only one I'll ever cry for.

She stopped crying for some time now, though remained in the same position, quiet like a child when it's sleeping. "I don't want to leave you again Tifa" I whispered through my ended tears "I want to stay here."

"With you" he whispered finally.

Silence filled the place before she spoke "Cloud, I…"

I drew back and looked into her eyes. She kept quiet as I fixed my eyes onto hers, then smiled, _for her. _She smiled back after some time; her eyes landing onto my lips then back to my eyes.

Time stood still for us. I soon found myself leaning in to kiss her on the lips; her eyes remained open and so did mine. Our eyes stayed open as we kissed; our gaze locked into each others. Her lips were soft, and gentle and sweet. I don't think I will ever find myself kissing another than Tifa ever again. We kissed for what seemed like days, years even decades. But I didn't care; I would go on kissing her for the rest of my life.

During the kiss Tifa smiled, I felt her lips curl as we kissed. After some time we drew back, foreheads resting against each other. My eyes were still staring into hers as we stayed fixed to the spot. I found myself lost in her eyes; her soft brown eyes that were so gentle and pure.

"I never answered my mobile, because I find myself unable to say anything to you over the phone, because when I do, I feel guilty" I confessed to Tifa.

"Cloud I-"

"I never mean to leave you in Migar with the children Tifa" I spoke, our foreheads still resting against each other.

Tifa nodded "I understood, you had to earn money from somewhere."

"That's not the point" I spoke back.

"Cloud" She drew back, laying her hand on my cheek, she stared into my eyes softly.

"I never meant to leave you alone and wondering if I was still alive somewhere out there or whether I'd ever come back" I answered her silent question. "I never meant to hurt you."

Tifa smiled shaking her head "You never hurt me Cloud" She said, brushing the back of her fingers against my cheek. "You're the last person that ever would" She confessed to him.

She stared into his eyes as they kept silent. She then spoke "I lov-"

"Love you" I spoke for her. I kept my expression serious, I wanted her to know that this wasn't a lie, I really did love her.

Her eyes widen after I said it. I nodded firmly and said it again "I love you Tifa" I then smiled a small smile.

She brushed her finger tips against my cheek as she leaned in to kiss me again; though she paused just a centimetre away from my lips and said "I love you too Cloud Strife" she smiled "I always have" she said before finally placing her lips onto his again. This time, they closed their eyes, gently and slowly passionately kissing each other.

"Aha! Barett Wallace you owe me 100 gill" someone yelled excitedly.

Startled we drew back, seeing who shouted. We turned to see Yuffie, Barett, Cid, Vincent, (Guy I don't know his name), Marlene and Denzel standing there.

Denzel and Marlene had a very satisfied smile upon their lips as they stared at Tifa and I.

I didn't remove my arms from Tifa, instead stood fixed on the spot holding her close to me.

Vincent smiled. "I guess Sins are meant to be forgiven?"

I nodded "Yeah" I didn't smile.

Vincent nodded back.

"I knew they'd get together" Yuffie giggled as Barett snorted and handed her the gill.

"We were part of a bet?" Tifa asked angrily.

Yuffie and Barett nodded with a blush.

I turned to Tifa. "Who cares if we were part of a bet?" I whispered into her ear as I buried my head in her shoulder again. "What-" I tried but then Tifa cut short of my words.

"What matters, is you're here, and I'm here" She said "And we just confessed our love for each other, and kissed for a very long time" She whispered to me smiling.

I smiled.

The future is starting to look bright for us; for all of us. My love for Tifa is true, she is afterall the only person on this world that will ever understand the real me. She's the only one who knows everything else that everyone doesn't know. She knows the true me; Tifa's the only one who I've always belonged too. She'll be the only one.

* * *

**_How is it? Likes it? Or hates it? hmm..if you hate it..don't flame me..just say a nice "i'm sorry but this story is a bit...uh...not very good" lol. :P but if ya likes it..then by all means...say how wonderfully I am gifted to write such a thing..lol i'm kidding. Just say what you want in the review..yes..please review!  
I'm not sure if I'll write another chapter..this is really meant for a one shot..but if I get a few reviews..I'll think on it. :D _**

_Ashley125 _


	2. Lovers

_**lol ok i thought it was just a one shot thing..but turns out no..I'm going to write a few more chapters..Thanks for all your reviews! (SMILES) hehe..thanks..you can't possibly know how much those reviews mean to me..lol...if your looking for an actioned pack story..it's not gonna happen..it's just hopeless fluff lol..well of course theres some action I mean..lol..theres some action...but mostly it's revolved with Cloud and Tifa...Enjoy! **_

The day came as the group of friends went their own ways; Barret took Marlene with him, said he wanted to spend some quality time with her and that he'd return her back in the summer.

Denzel still remained with Tifa and Cloud. Yes; Cloud stayed with Tifa, like he promised Denzel that day.

He was really back to stay, it wasn't one of his words again; this was what he chose, Aeris was his past, she'd want him to be happy. Being with Tifa made him happy, this was where he belonged. Aeris was more like a sister than the one he loved. He loved her like the sister he never had. Tifa was different, she knew everything there was to know about him; his childhood, his past. She was there, every day when they were young. She knew everything there was to know about him.

Cloud smiled, he watched as Tifa slept next to him. There he slept every day now since he confessed to her. They didn't do anything, what was there to do, they simply slept. They moved the beds around the room, so that the two beds joined together. It was Clouds idea, he said it made him feel closer to her; all she did was smiled and did what she was told. She didn't complain, why would she?

Tifa's face was soft as she slept; well it always was to him. Beautiful and angelic, peaceful and calm. She had rare beauty, Cloud thought as he watched her breath in and out.

She slept on her side, as he did too; they were face to face. Her hand was at his waist; the other on his chest.

It was mid morning and so Denzel would be coming to wake them soon; it was his daily task, to wake them up, after all Tifa was his source of breakfast, and Cloud, well his entertainment.

They were starting to look like a family, Cloud, Tifa and Denzel. Tifa noticed it straight away when Denzel came into their room one of those stormy nights. He was scared of the thunder, and because there wasn't a Marlene sleeping in the same room as him, he felt alone. Tifa was reluctant at first and thought if she'd accompany him to his room he'd shake it off and go to sleep, but Denzel didn't. The thunders instead louden and worsen.

Cloud insisted Denzel sleep with them in the bed; this was the first sign to Tifa, of their little family. Tifa could see that Cloud really adored Denzel, as much as he didn't want to show it. It was easy to tell; the time he gave his hand to Denzel to take, then carried him down into the water the very day Kadaj was defeated and Geostigma was cured. So that stormy night Denzel slept between them; Cloud remained awake and so did Tifa, they just stared at each other, then back down to Denzel.

Now back in reality; "Tifa" Cloud whispered into her ear to wake her up.

She stirred a bit but then went back to a peaceful sleep. He nudged her shoulder; she didn't budge this time, instead kept sleeping.

He then thought he'd lean in; kiss her on the lips to see if she reacted and she did. Her eyes flew open, and her grip on his waist tightened. When she saw who it was she loosen her grip, smiling against his lips.

Cloud drew back after some time, keeping his stare into her eyes. They softened as he whispered to her "I love you."

Their love had grown; into something they never thought would happen. Who ever knew they'd end up together? NO one.

She smiled and replied back "I love you too."

The couple went back to their silence, saying nothing though eyes locked to each other, smiling. Their silence was disrupted by a small knock on the door.

Cloud looked up, and asked "Who is it?"

Tifa didn't move, instead shifted her gaze to the door to see who it was. "It's probably Denzel," She whispered. Cloud made no attempt to answer her instead awaited the strangers answer.

"It's Denzel" the small voice spoke from outside.

Cloud looked down at Tifa who was grinning widely at the fact that she was correct. "Ha!" She gasped silently, "I told you" this made Cloud do nothing, he remained in his usual stare.

"Come in" he said.

The door opened and Denzel walked in.

"Cloud you promised you'd come with me to the shops today to get me that toy," Denzel asked still standing by the door way, not really too sure whether he was allowed permission to enter or not.

Tifa motioned her hand for Denzel to walk closer. "You can come in," Tifa smiled as she rested on her bent elbow, staring at Denzel who was nervously speaking to Cloud. She smirked, it was funny how Denzel was so nervous whenever he was asking Cloud something; she could sense the fact that Denzel felt as though as if Cloud were the man, the dad in the picture, meaning if he did anything wrong, Cloud would be the one that shouts or punishes. But she knows Cloud would never hit a child, it just wasn't in him.

A small smile came onto Cloud's face he then nodded "I did" he said.

Denzel nodded.

Cloud thought in silence for a moment before speaking "Come here" he motioned Denzel to come to his side of the bed.

Denzel nodded and walked his way over to Cloud.

"I want you, to go get changed, wash your face then meet me downstairs okay?" Cloud asked, searching Denzel's eyes.

Denzel nodded "Okay, I will" he smiled proudly and skipped out of the room happily.

Tifa smiled warmly; she hardly ever saw Denzel smiling when Cloud wasn't around, now look at him, he's practically as happy as he'll ever be.

She shifted her gaze to Cloud who was staring at her warmly. "Tifa," He started, turning back around and placing his head on the pillow; facing her.

She did the same and faced him, their hands laced together, resting on Cloud's chest.

"I don't think I ever said sorry," Cloud spoke.

"Sorry for what Cloud?" She asked her eyes fill with worry.

"That day when I told you everything, I didn't apologize, to you for all the pain I put you through when I left you here with the kids," Cloud said.

A small smile appeared on her lips; she shook her head softly. "You did what you had to do," Tifa smiled warmly to him. "I understand what you did and why you did that, I was in no position to tell you otherwise. You had to figure out your past and find a way to forgive yourself; I can't do that, you had to Cloud. I understand."

Cloud closed his eyes, Did Tifa really just say what he thought she said?

He reopened his eyes. "No," He whispered, pulling her closer to him. He nestled his nose in her hair, breathing in and out, feeling the little tingles of the hair that tickled his face.

"Then what I did was a waste of my time," Cloud spoke.

"Wha-"

"To figure out my past, and to forgive myself for Aeris' death, I can't do that for myself Tifa. When I left you here with Denzel and Marlene, I was lost and I didn't know what to do. I left because I thought it would give you the chance to live a better life, without me always screwing it up. I thought that by leaving, that I wouldn't cause you pain," he looked away from her eyes, "Then when I rescued the children from Kadaj, Marlene made me realise that, leaving didn't make the ones I loved happy, I was only hurting them more," He brought his eyes back to her.

"I never meant to hurt you Tifa," he shook his head, "of all people, I never thought I'd cause you pain," he choked out; running his hand up and down her back, taking deep breaths of her scent.

"I'm so sorry," he choked out. "I'm sorry.." he whispered, closing his eyes.

Tifa kept silent for a moment, staring at the man she had come to love so much. Of all the things they ever went through, from near death to a new beginning. She never thought she'd end up one day lying in bed like this with him.

She saw the tears seeping through his eyes lids and down his face as he whispered over and over again that he was sorry. _I've wanted to hear that now for so long Cloud. _Tifa smiled warmly and brought her hand up to stroke his face with her fingertips; savouring the feeling of his soft skin against her fingertips and the warmness of his tears as it fell onto her finger. She wiped it away gently with her thumb; taking each tear away. Then she leaned in and kissed him softly but gently, letting her lips linger on his until she saw his eyes open. All she saw in them was sorrow and guilt. She continued to stroke his face and kiss them, soothing him of all his guilt, and to make him realise that he was forgiven _by her. _

She drew back slowly, resting her forehead against his, keeping her eyes locked onto his. "I will not forgive you Cloud," she said softly.

She could feel the question in his eyes as he stared at her.

Smiling she continued, "Because you don't need to be forgiven."

"Tifa-"

She pressed her finger against his lips then continued, "You hurt me yes, but not anymore. When you say to me 'I love you' and when you kiss me, that's all I need from you," she smiled softly. "That's all I ask for," she whispered. "I will forgive you for hurting me, but I won't forgive you for leaving, because if you didn't do what you did. We won't be here like this Cloud," she motioned to the two of them lying there, "There wouldn't be-"

He pressed his finger against her lips, "I love you," he said softly, his eyes now filled with a tingle of happiness, "I really do," he whispered, "So much." He leaned in and kissed her, then drew back, "If kissing you and telling you that I love you is all you want, then I will give it to you Tifa." He smiled, just for her.

Tifa smiled warmly at his words. _I've always wanted to hear that from a mans lips, not just any man though. Just Cloud. _

They lay there like that together; kissing each other softly and lovingly. Just small pats here and there, it never seems to tire them. Their arms were locked around each other; holding their lover close to them. The burning passion of pleasure ran like a current of electricity through their bodies.

"I love you," Cloud whispered as he kissed her shoulder slowly; placing kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder.

"Mmm.." she moaned. "I love you too," she whispered back.

He pulled back slowly as Tifa removed his shirt, then almost immediately he latched his lips onto hers again; holding her close as he continued his kisses down her neck and on her shoulder.

His hand was making its way slowly up her shirt, sliding it off eventually when she pulled back to allow him to do so, leaving her to just her bra as her top.

Tifa stopped for a moment, suddenly feeling exposed. _It's only Cloud. _

Cloud seem to notice her sudden change of mood, he stopped and pulled back, gazing down to her. He was on his side, with his hand beside her head that was on the pillow. His top half of his body was over hers.

"Tifa what's wrong?" he searched his eyes. When she didn't answer he continued, "We can stop if you want too."

Tifa blushed, then said softly, "no, it's just I feel self conscious, I've never.."

Cloud smirked and nodded, "I've never done this either Tifa," he assured her as he neared back down to kiss her again.

She kissed him happily and relaxed her hands, snaking them around Cloud, forgetting her little self conscious episode a minute ago.

_**Review! **_


	3. Visits

**sorry this chappie is short, I'll try and make the next one longer :P. Anyway, cuz of the new thing that came out with Fanfiction, the reply to review thing, I shall not be posting up replys on this page anymore. but I'll still reply you personally so yeah! Saves space on this thing..this page i mean..ugh..u get what i mean right?  
**

**Anyway enjoy the chappie..it was nice writing..and sorry I didn't write a full lemon..don't flame me..lol...but i wrote a nice aftermath thing...so yeah..enjoy. **

* * *

"Mmmm.." Cloud awoke, feeling a warm body pressed up against his. He opened his eyes to see Tifa sleeping soundly against his chest. 

He was on his side, and so was she; facing him, with her head snuggled close to his chest. His eyes widen when he realized she was completely naked, and so was he; though they weren't totally exposed as the blankets covered over them up to their shoulders. A smile grew upon his lips as he remembered what they had done earlier this morning.

He had made sure the entire time, asking her if she was okay with all of this; and every single time she just smiled and nodded her head. He loved her, so much, the last thing he wanted was for her to think he took advantage of her; which is not his intentions. Cloud wanted to do right by her; to make sure everything he was doing was what she wanted; little did he know that she had wanted that all along.

He leaned in, pressing his lips against her forehead. "I love you," he whispered to her sleeping figure. She stirred a bit but then relaxed and snuggled closer to him. He smiled, and brought her closer to his chest which made her sigh happily.

Closing his eyes, he was just about to go back to sleep when it hit him, "Denzel," he gasped in a whisper. He removed himself from Tifa slowly; bringing his pillow horizontally so Tifa's head rested against it, just like she did on his chest. He found his boxers on the floor along with their clothes that they had tossed off earlier. Smirking he picked them up; wearing his boxers he stepped out of the room, taking one glance at Tifa before closing the door quietly.

He walked towards Denzel's room, opening the door slowly.

"Marlene?" He asked, staring at Marlene who sat on the floor with Denzel playing with toys.

"Hiya Cloud!" Marlene exclaimed waving at Cloud who smiled and waved back. She stood up violently and swung her little arms around Cloud, hugging him tightly. He instantly moved his hands onto her shoulder, pulling her closer for a tighter embrace.

Denzel smiled up to Cloud. "Barret came by this morning with Marlene, he's downstairs. I told him that you were supposed to come to the shops with me but, when I went back with Barret, you and Tifa were sleeping soundly, so Barret said he'd take me and Marlene to the toy shop instead," Denzel smiled.

"Oh," Cloud answered. "I'm sorry," Cloud said.

Denzel smiled. "It's ok."

Marlene stepped back, and went back to her toys with Denzel.

"I'm sorry Denzel," Cloud said, ruffling Denzel's hair.

Denzel laughed, shaking Cloud's hand away. "It's ok Cloud," Denzel said between his laughs.

Cloud nodded and closed the door to Denzel's room, making his way downstairs.

He scratched the back of his head as he entered the kitchen, smirking when from the side of his eyes he saw Barret sitting at the bar stool.

"I always knew you two would end up together some day."

Cloud smiled turned his gaze toward Barret, and then made his way over.

"You didn't-"

Barret sniggered, and then burst out in laughter. "Oh I saw you two, sleeping naked…" Barret winked and nudged Cloud over the bar table.

"I thought you said you'd be back in the summer?" Cloud asked changing the subject.

Barret nodded. "Yeah, about that..Me and Marlene thought we'd stop by for today to say Hi, we're taking a vacation. Thought we'd just say Hi since we were passing through," Barret smiled.

Cloud nodded. "Oh," he answered dully.

"Aw come on man, show some excitement to see me," Barret chuckled.

Cloud smiled and turned to the side. "I'll go wake Tifa, I'm sure she'll want to see you."

Barret nodded. "Uh-huh..Don't start the kisses otherwise I'll never get to see her," he winked.

Cloud gave Barret a glare, then turned to walk but stopped. "Barret," he spoke, turning around and walking back to the bar table.

"Do you think Tifa would want to marry me?" Cloud asked.

"Whoa!" Barret said, stumbling off his chair. "You want to marry her?" Barret asked slowly; walking his way around the bar and toward Cloud. He leaned against the table, listening to Cloud's answer.

Cloud nodded. "Someday...Yes..."

Barret nodded and smiled proudly, he smacked Cloud on the shoulder. "You'll do good boy," He smiled. "You saved the world twice, she'll marry you. She's always loved you Cloud, you just didn't know." Barret said seriously for once, he smiled and then walked off upstairs to Denzel's room.

"Oh, by the way, nice boxers and I like your hair," Barret shouted. Subconsciously Cloud's hand found its way up to his hair, it felt ruffled and dismantled. He chuckled to himself, must have been the result of what happened earlier. Cloud chuckled, shaking his head he walked up the stairs, just in time to see Barret walking into Denzel's room. "Daddy!" Cloud heard Marlene scream.

He smirked, and then turned to their room, opening the door a sudden gush of cool air came running over him as he entered the room. _I forgot to turn the air conditioning off. _

His eyes came to rest on Tifa who was still sleeping soundly; she was still in the same position that he left her in before. Smirking he leaned against the door frame, thinking of how lucky he was to be loved by someone like Tifa. He walked quietly toward her, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his.

He lowered his head and kissed the back of her hand, then moved forward and kissed her forehead. Hoping that was enough to wake her, though she didn't budge.

"Tifa," he whispered to her, leaning in to kiss her lips. Just as he was about to pull back, he felt her smiling against his lips.

He watched as she opened her eyes slowly, pulling back he sat up straight again, smiling to her. "Morning," he said happily.

She smiled, yawning and wrapping the blankets around her naked body. "Mmm.." She hummed, stretching and yawning together.

Cloud smirked.

She settled; lying on her back, her arms tightly clasping the blanket to her chest. She looked up at him, noticing that all he wore was boxers and all she wore was nothing.

She smirked. "You look good with nothing on," She noted aloud.

Cloud smiled and nodded. "So do you," he smiled.

"Hmm..come to think about it, I've never seen you in just your boxers," Tifa smiled.

"Well, you've seen me with nothing on a few hours ago," he smiled warmly.

"I love you," she said softly, locking eyes with him.

Cloud nodded, and replied, "I love you too."

Suddenly she opened her arms, calling for a hug.

Cloud chuckled at her sudden childishness and obliged to her wishes; bending down he hugged her, now half of his body was on her.

"Mmm..I love what we did Cloud," she whispered into his ear.

Cloud shifted the pillow away and lay down next to her above on the blankets, arm on her waist; his head resting on her shoulder and nodded. "I love it too," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek. He brushed her hand with his fingers, savouring every moment he spent with her. That was a morning they would always remember, the morning that changed their lives; brought them closer to each other; the morning when the next step in the relationship was taken. "Barret's here with Marlene, their stopping by for the day," Cloud said.

She nodded. "Are they here now?"

Cloud nodded. "Barret and Marlene are with Denzel at the moment," Cloud told her.

"We should get up," Tifa suggested.

"Lets just lay here for a while more," Cloud suggested, continuing to brush the back of her hand with his fingertips.

"I think we should take a shower," Tifa said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Well, judging from what we did before," Tifa said nervously, "when we made love," she stumbled over her words. "I think they mightn't like our smell," she said.

"Mm.." Cloud hummed happily, "I love the smell," he stated.

Tifa giggled. "But-"

"We did Tifa," he smiled to her, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "We made love, for the first time. I shared it with you," he smiled.

"I know," she smiled warmly, turning her head to the side slightly to feel his nose touch her cheek. She brought her hand up to touch his face; he invited it with a kiss to her palm which made her smile again.

"I never thought of it before," Cloud began, "Well I did think of having children though."

"Really?"

"I.." Cloud trailed off.


	4. Childish Wisdom

_**Sorry that it took me ages to post up this chappie..very sorry :)..forgive me..after reading this hopefully you will..And I haven't finished this story to some of those who think i have..It's a tiny bit short but well..it'll hav to do. I'm currently writing chapter 5 for this so when it's ready it'll be posted up. :) my grand mother just came so give me sometime before the next update...Enjoy. **_

* * *

They sat at the dinning table that was placed in the kitchen of Seventh Heaven. The seating arrangement was easy, at the head of the table was Cloud, then on his left Tifa, and next to her Denzel; across from him was Marlene, and on her left was Barret.

"Mm.." Barret mumbled. "This is really good," he pointed to the food, staring at Tifa with amazement.

Tifa smiled and nodded. "Thanks," she said softly as she continued eating her food.

Barret went back to his food, gulping it all down within 15 minutes. At one stage the entire participants of the table had their eyes locked onto Barret who was gulping everything down at a fast speed.

"So what do you two plan to do this spring?" Barret asked, eyes shifting from Cloud to Tifa.

Cloud kept silent, a blank look on his face.

"Just stay here in Migar I guess," Tifa said.

"I was thinking of visiting Nibelheim," Cloud said, gazing his eyes over to gauge Tifa's reaction.

Her eyes widen; he could read the question in her eyes; _You're leaving?_

"I wanted to take Denzel to our home. It'll be a small vacation," Cloud said; eyes locked onto Tifa's.

"Hmm..Me and Marlene are headed to Costa del Sol," Barret smiled as he glanced to the time.

Tifa smiled. "What time do you have to leave?" She asked Barret.

"Yeah!" Barret gasped when he looked at his watch. "We should get going Marlene, if we want to reach there before sunset," he stood up, gathering his plate together; with other plates as well.

Cloud stood up as well as Tifa, and the kids.

-----

"Thanks but you-"

"It's ok Tif, I'll do this. It's the least I can do to thank you for the wonderful lunch," Barret smiled, after putting the last plate away in the cupboard.

"It was nice of you to drop by," Tifa smiled.

Barret nodded, he peeked through the crack of the door to see Cloud with Denzel and Marlene on the couch.

"Lover boy over there is smiling a lot now," Barret smiled, leaning back against the table; crossing his hands.

Tifa blushed and nodded.

"I think he finally realized," Barret said, "I'm happy that you two are together. The both of you look damn happy now," Barret gave Tifa a warm smile.

"Thanks," Tifa answered. "I think he's finally forgiven himself," Tifa said, gazing at Cloud who was talking to Marlene and Denzel.

Barret nodded. "I'm sure he forgave himself because of you?"

Tifa smiled. "Ah, we won't be this happy for long. With the small arguments here and there," she giggled.

"A little thing like that ain't gonna ruin it all ey?" Barret laughed. "Nah," he sighed, "I don't think he'd ever stop loving you. No matter how much you nag," Barret smirked.

Tifa glared, swatting his shoulder with the cloth in her hands.

"Oi!" Barret gasped, wincing from the hit. He was three times bigger than her, but the thought of hitting a woman; well a friend, was something he'd never do. Tifa was his friend, besides Cloud would kill him if he even laid a finger on Tifa.

Tifa rolled her eyes; they softened when she stared over at Cloud who was smiling now. "He still misses her though," Tifa said.

Barret nodded, laying his hand on Tifa's shoulder. "We all do," he said sadly. "But he's got you next to him."

Tifa kept silent for a while, the two adults watching Cloud, Denzel and Marlene. "Do you think he loves her?" Tifa asked, turning her eyes to Barret.

He nodded. "He loves her like a sister and he loves you, like how a man loves a woman," Barret smiled. "Cloud loves you a lot Tifa. His eyes say everything. He can be the bitchiest man on the field of battle, but when he's with you and Denzel, he's a different man."

Tifa smiled and nodded, remembering how gentle he was when they shared that special moment a few hours ago. "Cloud can really be gentle. It's hard to imagine him being gentle after seeing him in a battle."

Barret nodded. "Cloud..he's-he's a good man," he nodded.

Tifa smirked. "Judging by how he fights in battles, he's never shown anger to me or Denzel," she whispered under her breath.

"Believe me…he wants to spend the rest of his life with you," Barret said, standing up fully now.

"Really? How do you know?" Tifa asked, taking a step closer to him.

"Because he told me something this morning that informed me so," Barret smiled.

"What did he tell you?" Tifa gasped, almost attacking Tifa.

"Now, now. Don't need to fret over such small matters, in time he will tell you." Barret chuckled as he walked out toward where Cloud, Marlene and Denzel were.

"Barret!" Tifa gasped, following him furiously.

"We gotta go now Marlene," Barret smiled.

Marlene stood up. "Okay," she said then turned to Cloud. "You can finish the story when I come back for the summer," she smiled to Cloud who nodded and smiled back.

"I'll get Cloud to tell me first, then when you come back, he can tell it again," Denzel smiled.

"Nuh-uh, Cloud.." she whined.

Cloud smirked. "We'll see," he said standing up.

Denzel laughed, which made Marlene roll her eyes.

"Fine," She said, stomping over to Barret; she peeked at Cloud. "I'll miss you Cloud," She said quietly.

Cloud smiled. "I'm sure Denzel will miss you more," he said, taking Denzel's hand.

Denzel nodded. "When you come back we can play," he smiled.

Marlene nodded then turned to Tifa. "I'll miss you too Tifa," She sniffed as she threw her arms around Tifa, who smiled warmly and hugged her back.

------

Soon later the adopted child and father left the three. It was back to being just the three of them again.

An hour later, Cloud sat on the couch with Denzel, listening to childish wisdom that came from Denzel. It never seemed to tire the child; speaking so much; he was just happy to have someone like Cloud to listen to what he had to say. There was never that father figure in his life, and so naturally Cloud has taken that role. Cloud has always been like a father, just like the time when he walked with Marlene into the forest when he tried to rescue them from Kadaj.

At this time Cloud was lost in his own thoughts, still every so often saying a 'wow' just to make Denzel happy. Truth is, he wasn't even listening to a word Denzel was saying, he tried a couple of times but concluded that none of it made much sense until.

"Tifa's a lot happier," Denzel stated, watching Tifa who was in the kitchen talking on the phone, her back facing them.

Cloud nodded, admiring her beauty from the back. "Did she hurt much when I was gone?" he asked, shifting his gaze back to Denzel who was leaning against his side.

Denzel nodded. "She never cried though," he said. "She always told me and Marlene, that you will come back soon, which you did," Denzel's happiness fell after he whispered, "Though you left soon after for another delivery."

Cloud sighed, "I'll stay from now on, don't you worry about that," Cloud said.

Denzel smiled and nodded. "Hey," he started, "I wanted to know, would you-" He paused, "would you teach me how to fight like Tifa?" he asked nervously. Standing up, "you know like," he placed his hands in fighting position in a fist infront of him. "Like this?"

Cloud raised a brow.

"Oh," Denzel gasped, "I wanted to because like," he was nervous again, "the streets aren't safe, and I-"

Cloud nodded and smiled. "I understand," he said. "Sure."

Denzel grinned widely. "Cool," He smirked.

Cloud chuckled. "First we'll start with the basics," Cloud said, untangling Denzel's tight fist to just a relaxed hand.

Meanwhile.

"..Yuffie, I really got to go," Tifa urged.

"Noo!" Yuffie gasped. "Just talke a while longer, geez, whats so important to do?"

"Noth-"

"OHHH!" Yuffie shouted in the phone. "Cloud there ey?" she said in a rather unpleasent manner.

"Yuffie!" Tifa gasped. "Cloud and I-"

"Look great together," Yuffie finished.

"Would you stop-"

"doing that?" Yuffie finished again.

"Yes," Tifa nodded. "I have to go, come down some time, I'm sure Denzel wants to see you. You know him and his fetish for sweets, and how you are so nice in giving him everything he wants, resulting in me having to calm his hyper active state down." Tifa said, remembering the day before the group left when Yuffie took a liking towards the kids, buying them candy since they begged her; though the result was Marlene and Denzel running around like crazy drunken kids, hyperactive; laughing and making faces.

"hehehe…" could be heard in the phone from the other

"Ok, we shall talk again. I really have to get going now." Tifa said, hanging up.

"Tifa Wai-"

Tifa smirked at the phone. "She'll probably kill me later anyway," she sighed turning around to walk to the living room.

Watching as Cloud and Denzel fighting was amusing yet discomforting. They had seriuos emotions on their face which made her ask herself; were they really fighting? Or is this just a joke or something?

"Uh.." She mumbled.

Cloud stopped, drawing his hands back to his side and so did Denzel.

"Just teaching Denzel to fight like you," Cloud answered shortly.

Tifa shifted her gaze to Denzel who smiled and nodded. "I wanna fight like you Tifa."

She couldn't help but smile. Motherhood never pondered in her mind but it was starting to seem like the first thing in her mind these days. Since Cloud returned and stayed with Denzel and her. Life did look like a happy one.

She had her small family, a one with a woman and a man and a child. This was what she always wanted.

With him.

Cloud.


	5. Packing

**_THanks for the reviews:)..about the first chapter..and the skipping of pov's sorry about that..I should probably fix it..but I'm lazy lol. I shall do it soon..sorry though for the jumping around in pov's. hehe..my bad. _**

It was the night before they were scheduled to leave for Nibelheim. Cloud had gone ahead and gotten the task of filling up his bike so that they could ride it there. Although it was only fitted for two grown people, Cloud figured he could squeeze Denzel between them after all Denzel was a tiny tad small for his age. Luggage however, was limited to one back pack each. Besides they were just going for no more than 3 days. It was one of those fast holidays.

"Tifa," Denzel winged as he dragged his backpack toward the room that Cloud and Tifa shared.

"Yes," Tifa answered, poking her head out from the cupboard.

Denzel saw Cloud lying down in the bed already snoring with a couple of clothes scattered on the bed. He chuckled at the sight of Cloud.

"I think I've got too many things," Denzel said, handing the backpack over to Tifa.

She raised her brow. "How many things do you plan to bring Denzel?" She asked. "Your entire room?"

Denzel grinned and nodded. "Can you please help me?" He asked, pouting.

Tifa smiled warmly and nodded. "Sure I'll help you, just as long as you help me, unlike Cloud," She rolled her eyes at Cloud's sleeping form.

"Thanks," Denzel smiled and sat down next to her.

The two went through the packing like fire on a house; with Tifa giving out instructions to get this and that as they packed. Every once in a while they stopped and chuckled as Cloud's snoring suddenly louden. Life was starting to look great, but like what they always say, pain always follows happiness. You can't be happy for the rest of your life because in the end death will take you away.

Finally of what seemed like hours Tifa and Denzel sat down with a grin plastered on their lips. There were three back packs that were packed full with clothes fit for three days. One was purple which was Cloud's, another was green which was Tifa's and the last; blue which was Denzel's.

"Shouldn't Cloud help us?" Denzel asked staring over to Cloud.

"Nah, he needs his rest I guess. Besides he's the one doing the driving tomorrow anyway." Tifa smiled.

"Do you think the rain will stop before tomorrow?" Denzel asked, looking out the window. Outside was pouring rain with Thunder.

"I am not too sure," Tifa said, ruffling Denzel's hair.

Denzel let out a yawn but shuddered as a thunder struck the sky. He clung onto Tifa as they sat leaning against the wall.

"Where's the 'I'm so brave that a little thunder should never scare me?' Denzel?" Tifa giggled at Denzel.

"That's different," Denzel said shyly.

"Oh yea, cause last time Marlene was here ey?" Tifa smiled.

Denzel blushed, and clung on tighter as another thunder struck the sky.

"It's okay," Tifa cooed and ran her hand up and down Denzel's hand. "You can sleep with us tonight," Tifa smiled as she noticed Denzel yawning.

He nodded and hugged Tifa's arm closer to his chest as he snuggled up closer to her, resting his head on her side and closing his eyes. Sometimes Tifa thought as Denzel as her own son. She had never thought of children before, but well being surrounded by two kids; Marlene and Denzel, it sometimes gets you thinking. Her whole life, she had been in many ends that she thought death would follow; but look at her know. She was alive with the man she loved and whom loved her, along with Denzel. There wouldn't be anything else that could make her life any happier; well besides a child of her own, but that wouldn't happen not anytime soon. Maybe some time in the future.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she noticed Denzel sleeping soundly. Startled at first she was unsure of what to do, should she stand up and carry Denzel over to the bed or just sleep there after all she was in a very comfortable position. Shrugging her thoughts away she closed her eyes; deciding to sleep there along side Denzel.

It wasn't long before Cloud decided to awake and realise that he had slept during the time whilst Tifa packed. He felt bad for doing that, besides he was tired; what they did that morning did take up a lot of energy and well he figured an early night would be good, he just didn't expect to fall asleep during packing. Smirking he turned to Tifa's side, hoping his hand would rest on a nice warm body that he could cuddle too since it was cold. His hand found nothing but loose sheets, panic ran through him as he stood up quickly.

Eyes searching the room; peace fell to him when he saw the two huddled at the wall. Tifa and Denzel looked like mother and child; the way they sat like that. It was a wonder why Tifa never had children, she was too young, and that was it. Having a child at the age of 22 was slightly early but well, they weren't too young to start.

Cloud made his way over to the two figures he had come to love so much. One he loved like a son and the other as the only woman he would ever love this much. She was his everything; she was his life, his reason to live, his promise, his happiness. She was the one that stood by him at the edge of death so many times. She stood there not because of the enemy but because she didn't want to lose him. Why hadn't he seen this earlier? But what matters, they were happy and together. Their friends may have packed up and gone their separate ways; however this one special friend he would keep with him for the end of eternity and always. Tifa was that friend.

He squatted in front of the sleeping two, eyes fixed upon Tifa's contented face. It was a wonder how she could hold onto Denzel that way whilst still sleeping; 'only Tifa' he figured. He brushed her hair back from her face, which mad her stir abit, but soon after she went back to sleep.

Gently and quietly he took Tifa's arm off Denzel and placed it on her lap. Holding the child in his arms he thought of whether to put Denzel in his own room or in theirs. After a quick decision with his mind he came to a conclusion, placing Denzel on the small couch that was in their room. Denzel often slept with them during these kinds of nights; raining and storming wasn't exactly the go with Denzel.

Taking the blanket that was folded neatly on the hand rest; Cloud covered Denzel, tucking the child in. Instantly Denzel moved around in his new found burrow, tucking himself further into the blanket and shifting to his side; facing the inner part of the couch.

Smiling at the child Cloud turned around and made his way over to Tifa. Squatting down beside her, he got down on his knees and held her in his arms. Coming to a stand he held her gently in his arms; she didn't stir but snuggled closer to his chest. He couldn't help but smile again. Tifa always made him smile, it was all the little things she did that made him want to melt with happiness.

He walked over to the bed and lay her down on the spot he slept on earlier. Walking to the bottom of the bed he took the blankets and brought it to her neck. He was so deeply concentrated on the blankets that he didn't even notice her eyes open and smiling at him.

When he looked at her he couldn't help but smile back at her. "Hey," he whispered, kissing her forehead. He drew back and looked down at her, sitting down on the edge as she shifted to make space for him.

"Thank you," she said.

"For?"

"Tucking me in bed," Tifa smiled.

Cloud smirked. "Don't have to thank me for that," he answered.

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" Tifa asked.

Cloud smiled and nodded, leaning down he kissed her on the lips, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you," he smiled and stood up again.

Walking around the bed, he stopped briefly at Denzel and pulled the covers up again before walking back to the bed he shared with Tifa. Lifting the covers he lay himself down beside Tifa; turning to his side to face her.

"If the rain doesn't stop we might not be able to go," Tifa said, staring out the window.

Cloud nodded, and snaked his arm around her waist; holding her close. His emotions were hard to read especially when he kept his face blank all the time.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep whilst you packed the bags," Cloud shrugged.

"Its okay, Denzel helped me out so it's all good," Tifa smiled and snuggled closer to him.

Cloud kept silent just listening silently to Tifa breathing in and out. "Goodnight Tif," He whispered in her ear and closed his eyes.

She smiled and nodded. "Goodnight Cloud," she mumbled back.

"Love you," Cloud said softly and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Mmm.." she mumbled from the kiss. "Love you too," she whispered as she dazed off to sleep followed by Cloud.

--------

Cloud awoke sometime in the morning; his eyes fluttering open and resting on Denzel who stood at the side of the bed staring at him curiously.

Instantly a smile grew on Denzel's face as he witness the waking of the adult. Cloud couldn't help but smile at the child before him. "Having fun watching me sleep?" Cloud asked smirking.

Denzel smiled and nodded. "You were snoring; sometimes I wonder how Tifa can sleep with a sound like that."

"Well it depends," Cloud began, removing his arm around Tifa and sitting up facing the child. He scratched his head and stretched before continuing, "When I'm tired I guess I snore."

"Tired?" Denzel asked. "You haven't been doing anything tyring," he said.

Cloud smiled. "Well..yeah, I guess," the thoughts of the morning before coming back to him. "Come on; let's make breakfast," Cloud suggested with a warm smile; standing up he ruffled Denzel's hair.

"Hey," Denzel gasped, shrieking Cloud's hand away.

"Shhh," Cloud shushed and pointed to Tifa.

Denzel nodded and smirked.

"Hmm…Maybe we can't go today," Cloud looked outside at the weather; pouring rain and dark grey skies.

"Tomorrow then?" Denzel asked.

"We'll see how it goes," Cloud smiled and walked toward the door; followed by Denzel.

The two men of the house walked downstairs to the bar where the kitchen was. Cloud opened the fridge and glanced in. "Hmm.."

"Toast," Denzel smiled sneaking his way between Cloud and the fridge; grabbing the bread and butter.

Cloud watched the child come between him and the fridge; watching as Denzel reached up for the bread and butter. He shut the fridge door and stepped back, walking over to where Denzel stood.

"Toast it is," Cloud smiled, taking the knife out.

Denzel smiled to Cloud before taking the bread out and placing it into the toaster.

"Now we sit and wait," Denzel said, jumping up onto the table and sitting there quietly; hands in lap.

"Hmm..you sure know what you're doing," Cloud pointed out as he walked over to Denzel.

Denzel smiled and nodded. "I helped Tifa a lot when you were gone last time," Denzel answered.

'Tifa,' Cloud thought sadly, 'I never meant to leave.'

"You should stop thinking about the past," Denzel said, "Tifa's happy know," he smiled.

Cloud managed a small smile. "I won't leave you two again," Cloud said, "If I ever do, you and Tifa would be coming with me."

"DING," the adult and child gazed upon the toaster that had made the sound.

"It's ready!" Denzel gasped, hopping back down on the floor; he strutted his way over to the toaster.


	6. Loving You

**_WOW..the heat is like the desert..over here in australia..it's like 36 degrees..Ugh! Crawls on all fours panting..LOL..ok anyway..thanks to all who reviewed for chapter..uh..5 ya thats it..lol.. Omniheart, Hipathya, KairiGirl, bookwormzes, tasha600._**

Enjoy! I'm unsure where this plot is headed..so don't ask me..lol..I'll figure something out soon..the next update would probably be in the new year..so Happy new Year and go and party or do whatever you do on new years eve:). 

* * *

"Mm.." Denzel hummed as he ate his toast.

They two guys sat outside on the step that led to the main door; watching the pour of the rain. It was a soothing therapy to watch the rain fall. Dropping onto the pavement with each drop, if you listened closely you could almost hear each echo. That's if you really concentrate.

When you're lost in a day dream. Dreaming of a world without evil and hatred. A world away from everything else other than happiness.

"Cloud?" Denzel asked, poking his head in front of Cloud's blank face. His eyes were casted straight down onto the pavement, watching the water flowing toward the drain.

"Huh?" Cloud shook his head and glazed at Denzel. "Sorry, I was uh…thinking."

Denzel smiled. "It's okay, I was just going to say the toast was really good," he answered. "I didn't know your toasts were this good," he laughed his usual childish laugh.

A smile grew upon the adult's face as he witnessed the child laughing before him.

"Thank You," Cloud smiled proudly and settled his hand over the childs hair, slightly messing it up.

"Hey," Denzel chuckled; dodging Cloud's tickling attempts.

"You know, I didn't know how to make toast either when I was younger," Cloud thought back to the time he depended on Tifa for food. It was a rather silly thing but well, Tifa did cook really well and fight too which was a bonus. Chuckling at his childish thought he continued, "Tifa used to make breakfast for me."

"How old were you?" Denzel asked, starting to have an interest in what the adult was saying.

"I was," he trailed off as he remembered what it was like to watch Tifa. His child hood friend who had stood beside him in many battles.

"Cloud?"

"Oh, I was uh..not very old, just before you came," Cloud answered. "I was about 21," he finished.

"Wow, you mean you didn't know how to cook when you were 21?" Denzel asked.

Cloud nodded; staring with question to the child that hung a rather strange expression on its face.

"I guess I'm pretty lucky huh?" Denzel asked as he turned his head over to the adult.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Tifa she's really nice and stuff. Like most mornings when you were usually on delivery she'd teach me and Marlene how to cook simple things. You know like eggs and toast and bacon," the child answered with a smile.

The adult found himself laughing softly at the child. "Hey how about we make breakfast for Tifa?"

Light found its way into the child's eyes as he sprung up with happiness. "Yeah," he cheered, "Then maybe we can serve her breakfast in bed."

Cloud watched the child bounce up and down with joy. "Come on Cloud," he took the adults hand and started to use all his strength to pull the adult up.

-------

"Look at the mess," Cloud commented as he ran his eyes over the kitchen counter. There were bowls and egg shells all over the place. It was wonder why so many utensils were needed to make bacon and eggs.

"Quick we have to clean it before Tifa wakes up," Denzel hushed, taking bits of egg shells and throwing it in the bin.

"Yeah, I will loose my head if she sees this mess," Cloud commented as he watched Denzel putting the plates and bowls into the sink.

"Better duck then," someone whispered in his ear. Startled he froze, he knew the voice. Turning around slowly he shrugged and smiled to Tifa.

"H..Hey," Cloud shrugged with a sly smile.

"Tifa," Denzel froze on the spot.

"You know," Tifa said, walking over to the sink. "When I catch Marlene and Denzel with a mess like this I tend to shake it off with the fact that they are just kids, but when I catch a kid and a grown adult with a mess like this, I don't know whether to shake it off or to blow their heads off," Tifa asked, crossing her hands over her chest and staring directly at Cloud.

Cloud smirked. "Would it change things if this adult was in love with you?" He asked, stepping forward and pinning her to the kitchen counter.

"Hmm.." Tifa hummed, enjoying the fact that Cloud's body was pressed up against hers. "Depends if my two beautiful boys will clean the kitchen for me," Tifa said aloud. She whispered finally, "And also if that adult that claims he loves me will give me a morning kiss," she smiled.

Smiling at the woman in front of him, he leaned down and claimed her kiss. Lifting his lips from hers he pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Very well, we will clean, but you eat the breakfast we made for you," Cloud smiled as he picked her up in his arms, ignoring her pleas to put her down.

"The plate Denzel," Cloud smiled.

Denzel chuckled and nodded; turning around to grab and then following Cloud to the dinning table.

Cloud placed Tifa down on the chair, "Now eat," he instructed. "By the time you finish we would have made the kitchen spotless," he winked over to Denzel.

"Yeah Tifa, spic and span," he smiled.

"Come on," Cloud said, ruffling Denzel's hair. "Lets leave Tifa to eat in peace," he smiled before walking off to the kitchen.

"Ugh," Denzel scrunched up his face as he picked up the dirty dripping towel he was using to wipe the table.

"You know what," Cloud said, taking the cloth from Denzel. "Why not you run along and play. I'll clean it up okay?" Cloud smiled.

"Sure?" Denzel asked.

Cloud new the child wanted nothing more than to run along away as far as he could from the kitchen to avoid cleaning the mess. "Of course, go already," Cloud ushered the child out of the kitchen.

Denzel smiled warmly at the older adult and then turned to walk out of the room. "Thanks Cloud," he turned around and smiled before running off to his room upstairs.

"Hmm.." Cloud hummed as he watched the child run. "I could use the help but hey, you only get one childhood, shouldn't be wasting it by cleaning." He mumbled to himself as he walked toward the cupboard with the mop and bucket.

It took him almost 15 minutes to fully clean the floor, wash the bucket and wipe the tables. Now that was left was just the sink with a number of dirty utensils.

He stopped for a moment and gazed out the window; still grey and gluggy with pouring rain adding to the sound of silence. If only it would have stopped, they could go to Nibelheim and mostly likely Cloud wouldn't be stuck in this situation cleaning the kitchen.

"Mmmm.." a familiar voice of a woman hummed from behind him.

A smile grew on his lips as he continued washing the plates and placing them on the drying rack. He knew she was standing there watching him and thought for a moment whether he'd so something childish that'll result in both of them laughing.

He cursed at himself quietly as he remembered the past and how he always pushed her aside and left her with just blank stares and no emotion in his face what so ever. He was going to change that from now on. She was all he had in this world, loving her and having her at his side was all he needed. Sometimes without her he wouldn't even be alive.

"What happened to Denzel?" she asked, appearing beside him suddenly.

Turning his face to her he noticed that she was leaning over and placing her plate in the sink where he was washing. "He went to his room," Cloud answered.

"Oh," was her shortened reply. "How come he's not helping you?"

"I told him to go play," Cloud answered briefly. "I mean hey, you only get one childhood right? Why waste it cleaning up?"

She smiled at his generosity to the young child that played upstairs. Even though at times his face was home to emotionless feelings; he always made sure to show that he had a heart somewhere once in a while. Things were beginning to change since that morning they shared in lover's bliss. He seemed more open and closer to her.

She figured that he had felt that real closeness to her ever since they joined together for the first time that morning. Remembering how happy and contented he was when he woke her after. He was so gentle and so loving; like what she told Barret, something along the lines of, 'it was hard imagining the amount of gentleness Cloud could have when he was with her, when compared to when he's on the battle field.

It wasn't too long before he washed the last remaining plate and placed it on the dryer rack. He wiped down the sink and placed the cloth nicely on the edge; then turned to her.

"So," he trailed off, "how was breakfast?"

"It was actually nice," Tifa smiled to him.

"Really?" Cloud asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, considering you and Denzel cooked it especially for me, it was okay," she smiled nervously.

Cloud winced as a roll of thunder struck the sky of Migar. She noticed and step forward to touch his chest with the palm of her hand, she gazed up to him. "Thank you for cooking breakfast Cloud," she smiled.

Instantly his hands found their way to her waist, resting there comfortably. "Oh, I just cooked the bacon. Denzel made the toast and the eggs," he answered quickly.

"Oh," her eyes widen. "You can cook," she smirked. "Very bad liar Mr Strife," she tapped his nose.

He chuckled at her sudden childish contact to his nose. "Well Ms Lockheart some secrets are just there until the right time comes for it to be revealed," he quoted and kissed her nose.

"Secrets?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "Wanna tell me some of your secrets?" she asked.

"Hmm…." Cloud looked deep in thought before answering, "how do I know I can trust you?" he asked seriously.

The emotion on her face was making him laugh inside. She looked so shocked and startled that he would say a thing like that to her after since they've just gotten so close. It did startle her at times when he did this, because at one time in his life this was who he was. He said things that hurt people, and really made them believe what he was saying.

"Hey," he brought his hand up to touch her cheek. "I was only joking Tifa," he apologized to her. Mentally kicking himself in the ass for making her think otherwise.

She remained silent; just staring up to him.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look when you sleep?" he asked.

She raised a brow.

"There was one night, I couldn't sleep. At first I was going to go downstairs to get something to eat and maybe go for a walk or something, but then I heard someone talking coming from your room and so I thought someone came in or some robber or something, I tell you I was so scared Tifa. I thought someone.." he trailed off, "Anyway, so I went to your room, turned out you were just sleep talking. Just as I was about to return to my room, I heard you call my name. For a second there I thought I was caught staring at you sleeping," he chuckled at her reaction; she too couldn't help but smile at him.

He continued, "So I walked over and brought the blankets over you since you kicked them off. Then just as I was about to walk back to my room, you said, 'Cloud, please stay,' I wasn't sure if you were really awake or still dreaming, but I stayed anyway," he said. "I stood at the door way till morning," he smiled. "That's one of my secrets I never told you."

"Oh," she had her eyes widen. "That was really sweet," she smiled and pressed her forehead against his. "Got anymore?" she asked.

"There is one, and I think I'll only ever tell you," he kissed her chin. "That morning when we.."

She nodded her head.

"That was actually my first time," He blushed. "I um..wanted to wait you know," he looked nervously in her eyes, "I wanted to share it with someone who I could trust and loved," he said in his unusual emotion filled state.

"And you chose to share it with me?" she asked, tilting her head in question. In the far corner of her mind she kept on screaming the question, _why me and not Aeris? Didn't he love her a lot?_

He smiled and nodded leaning in to kiss her. "I have always loved you Tifa. More than I have ever loved any other woman, well besides my mum that was different. But Aeris."

He saw her face fall, quickly he continued. "I heard the conversation you shared with Barret and he is right. I love you like how a man loves a woman and I love Aeris, like how a brother loves his little sister," he confessed. "I think that, if I had to go around the world just to earn your love, I would do it Tifa."

"But I already love you," she replied quickly, touching his lips.

He smiled. "I know, that's what makes life so easy," he chuckled.

She glared at him and swatted his chest in a loving manner; though after he took her hands in his and pressed her up against the wall gently with a sheepish smile planted on his lips, she started to giggle.

"Hmm.." he thought, scratching his chin with his free hand. His other hand was occupied, with holding her hands above her head, on the wall. He chuckled and leaned in to tickle her neck with his kisses.

She giggled hysterically and before she knew it he had released his hold on her heads and rested his hand on her waist. Her hands came to rest around his neck, holding him close as he ravished at her neck. Laughter filling the kitchen.

"Mm.." he hummed, "I love you," he stopped his kisses and pressed a firm kiss on her neck, resting the bridge of his nose and forehead on her shoulder; breathing in her scent.

"Love you too," she mumbled.

After some moments of silence and stillness, she felt him turn his head towards her neck; feeling his soft lips press gently onto her small neck. He didn't kiss any further, but remained in the one position with his lips on the same spot. His entire body kept completely still.

It was amazing how one could feel so contented and happy by just standing there and embracing their lover. They didn't even have to do anything.

Before he could break the silence he heard her soft whisper in his ear. "I want to share with you what we shared that morning again."

His lips cracked into a smile against her neck. Pulling back he looked into her eyes. "Hmm..and I was starting to think the rain was a bad idea," he chuckled.

Tifa smiled.

------

"Sleeping at this time of the morning?" Cloud stared at Denzel with disbelief. The child hadn't even played when Cloud was cleaning, instead the child threw himself on his bed and slept. It must have been the weather.

Cloud watched as Tifa's maternal instincts came out when she walked up to the sleeping child and covered it with blankets. Tucking the child in she leaned down and kissed his forehead. Walking to the curtains to close it before walking toward Cloud.

After closing the door, the couple went up against the wall. Tifa starting to take control of the situation.

Cloud chuckled at that. She eyed him seducingly and smirked, but than her smile fell when a question entered her mind. "Cloud," she asked. "How come you're so gentle with me but when it comes to fighting on the field, you simply rip peoples heads off?"

He smiled warmly and answered, "Well because I love you, and I don't think I could ever find myself touching you in anyway you didn't want me to. I would kill myself before I even so lay a hurting finger on you."

Her heart felt so warm from his words. She loved him so much now. It was wonder why they didn't admit their feelings sooner. Cloud leaned in again to claim her lips in another of his deep meaningful kisses.

The couple stumbled a couple of times as they entered their room. Cloud swiftly closing the door with his leg, before the couple fell onto the bed together, their lips locked in a kiss.

Quickly he pulled back, lifting himself from her. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to fall on you like that," he said. "Are you okay?" he asked, searching her body for any signs of pain.

She giggled at him and shook her head. "I am perfectly okay," she answered. "I didn't even notice any pain," she said.

"Next time, we do the falling on me okay?" Cloud laughed, lowering down back to her level.

She nodded, and drew her arms around his neck, finding her lips lock with his again. A moan slipped her lips a few times as he kissed that weak spot in her neck.

He chuckled at her moan and continued kissing her weak spot. He could feel her hands running up his shirt as he lifted himself up, feeling his shirt being slipped off by her. Instantly he latched his lips back to hers again.

It was like a déjà vu of the last time they were doing this.

Eventually after some heated kisses and moans, he slipped her shirt off, leaving her with her bra and pyjama pants.

Even though she had so nicely asked him to share this with her he still had to make sure, drawing back he glazed into her eyes. "Tifa," it sounded more like a question.

She smiled and touched his cheek, "I don't want too stop Cloud, I want this, with you.."

He felt himself being pulled back down horizontally by Tifa, watching as she crawled onto of him.

He smiled and kissed her again.

The heat kept boiling and the love kept pouring. The lovers intertwined in their deep shared emotional feeling called love.

Before they new it, they laid there together. Energy all drained, but it was all worth it. He was on his side, his hand draped over her bare waist. Their noses just touching at the tip.

Cloud saw the contented smile on her lips as she stared at him. "Love you," she whispered, leaning in to press her lips against his before drawing back again.

"I love you so much more than you could ever imagine," Cloud sighed before leaning in and pressing his lips on her nose and then closing his eyes.

The couple drifed off to sleep soon after.


	7. Hopefully

**_A brand new year to make a perfect start. That's what I always say. (winks)_**

Hope ya all had a great New Years Party. I sure did. The fireworks were sorta crap, cause the buildings were blocking the way but hey..we saw some so that's all that counts. 

_**Anyway enjoy..and review.**_

Thanks to the following people who reviewed for chapter 6: louise, son et lumiere, Rockangel14, The Spirit182, uma-isuzu-chan, bookwormzes, Hipathya.

* * *

Tifa awoke a few hours later, feeling her cheek brushed up against something warm. Smiling she fluttered her eyes before opening them fully; instantly they rested on a familiar figure.

He was on his side facing her with his hand over her waist, holding her gently and close to him. She could only smile at the position they were in. Last time they did this, he was the first to have woken up, but this time it was her turn.

She touched his tanned chest softly; eyes gazing onto his face to see if he stirred. He remained sleeping; however a small smile sprawled over his lips at the touch. Even as he slept, he could always manage to smile for her.

His smile wasn't one of those face piercing grins, more of the gentle, sweet and small smiles. One she named Cloud's contented smile.

Deep in her heart, this was the secret wish she had always wanted. To share this moment with only him, only Cloud and she had; this was their second time. She had loved him and she still did, she always has, she always will.

She knew he felt the same, what more could she ask for?

Tracing his outline with her finger she watched as he slowly stirred from his sleeping state. His eyes fluttered open slowly and then rested on her, he couldn't help but smile. Even though he was still half asleep, he still had some sense in what was happening around him.

Eyes slit and small, "Hey," his whisper was so soft, only she could pick it up. Drawing a deep breath in he let it out with a sigh, then shifted to press his lips against her forehead.

She smiled at his greeting, "Sleep well?" she asked.

Cloud nodded, and drew her closer; lifting his arms up as she made herself comfortable in his arms.

"Hmm..," he thought for a moment, "when I hold you like this yeah," he smirked.

She blushed and burrowed her head into his chest, tightening the embrace they were already in.

"You didn't put your clothes back on," Cloud mumbled, noting the fact that when he ran his hand up and down her back, all he felt was her naked skin.

"I only just woke up," she replied from his chest.

He could feel her lips moving up and down against his chest as she spoke, it was sort of ticklish, but he didn't mind. It was only Tifa. She had all privileges to do whatever she wished with him.

"If um..you feel uncomfortable Tifa, go put some clothes on okay," he told her, removing his hand from her waist and lifting her chin so he could look in her eyes.

She nodded and smiled. "I'm okay," she answered. "Besides, it's just you."

Cloud replicated her smile. "I'm just..I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything," he said.

She let out a long contented sigh, "I think that, even though I was completely..naked, I don't feel one bit afraid that you have complete advantage right now," she spoke nervously.

"Really? How come?" Cloud asked, narrowing his eyes. A hint of wonder in his voice.

She avoided his gaze and moved her eyes to his chest, lacing their hands together.

"Because I know Barret for one will hunt you down and probably kill you if you ever tried anything and plus, I don't think you even had a chance if I fought back," she giggled and then looked back up at him smiling.

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Sure sure," he mumbled.

"Oh really?" she raised a brow.

He smirked back, than in a swift move he took her in his arms and shifted his way over the top of her, trapping her between the bed and his body.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Please," she muttered disgustingly.

Using her will power, she used her arm to push his chest back onto the bed, lying roughly above him with her hands clasped tightly around his hands above his head.

He chuckled. "I guess you win," he said.

"Oh don't let me win Cloud. Lets see what you're really made of," she laughed.

"I'm not going to hold back Tifa," he lied. He would always hold back when it came to her. He would push his attempt to the maximum but his moves were always swiftly ready to hold back in case of hurting her in any way.

She smiled and nodded.

Quickly and fast he shook her clasped hand of his and pinned her again to the bed, this time his hold rather tight against her wrists.

She was a bit startled at first but didn't let her guard down too soon. Finding the perfect thing to make him forget she looked seducingly at him and licked her lips.

His hold loosened as he moved down to kiss her but was instead met with her hand. She pushed him back yet again against the bed, one hand holding his hands above his head and the other clasped on his mouth.

She could feel his lips curling into a smile against her hand.

"I win," she cooed happily.

He rolled his eyes and took back his hand as she released them.

"Know what?" he asked. "I'd always let you win," he confessed.

"Wha-"

"I'd never win against you Tifa," he saw her confused expression and continued, "even when I say I won't hold back, I still do. Because I can never fight you the way I fight in a battle," he softened, "I love you way too much to do so," he whispered.

"Cloud," she whispered with a warm smile. Everything he always said made her want to melt.

He stared into her eyes for a few minutes, keeping the silence around them. Sometimes you don't have to speak your feelings for a person to understand them, just keep silent and by the forces of all emotions, they will know, some how.

_The heart radiates the feeling, almost like a frequency of electricity rushing through the air. The second party receives it like a radar and reads it clearly, and soon enough, the other knows what the other is thinking or feeling. That is the way of life, it doesn't make sense, it never will. _

"I have another secret," he confessed quietly in a whisper she only just picked up.

Her eyes shot up to him, unaware of whether she should be startled or peace. Before she could speak anything he spoke.

"When I battle on the field, you're my goal, my hope in surviving. I try my hardest to win so that I can sit there and listen to you scolding me for being too daring or taking such a risk," he smiled.

Her reaction was subdued. She couldn't seem to imagine that she was what he thought of when he fought in battles. He had never shown any sort of happiness when he made it back from battles, but he always made it a point to speak to her and let her scream her head off at him.

He continued, "I would rather die trying to make it back to you, than trying to stay alive without any hope at all."

Those words told had come from his heart; deep within the flesh and bones of his body and from the little organ that had much meaning.

Her response was quick, hugging him close, pressing herself up against him in a even tighter hug.

"Cloud I love you," Tifa whispered through the water in her eyes. She was crying, no one ever made her cry, besides that day when life was stolen from Aeris.

"Hey," He winced at her tears, touching her cheek and running his fingers to her eyes. "Don't cry."

She smiled through the water on her face and sniffled back. "I'm just so happy Cloud."

He smiled.

"Stay with me always okay?" she said softly.

He nodded his head. "Always Tifa, always."

After moments of silence her eyes fluttered and closed eventually. Her breathing lengthening and smoothing out as she fell back to sleep.

The blonde thought of whether to sleep or to wake up. Denzel might be awake, the poor child was alone all the time since Marlene had left with her 'dad'.

Unwrapping himself from the embrace he sat up, turning around to pull the blankets up to her chin as the temperature of the wet weather outside cast off a cold air. Picking up his boxers at his feet he wore them on, standing up and stretching.

Walking around quietly, he picked up their sprawled clothing. Always smirking at the thought of why they are not bothered to be neat when during 'moments'. It must be those spur of the moment compassion that causes one to be so 'unnaturally' neat

Placing them neatly on the near chair he stopped at the door and stared at her. Sleeping so peacefully and beautifully, he could stand there; watch her sleep and let the time pass by. But Denzel was waiting; he wouldn't want the child to wait too long.

Goodness if Denzel walked in and saw. What would they explain to the child? Of course Denzel knew of their shared feelings but not any of this kind of 'moments'. He was a tad to young to properly understand why lovers do what they do. In time Denzel would find out, but till then.

He circled his hand around the knob and turned it, walking out without a shirt he didn't really care. Seventh Heaven wasn't opened yet, and it wouldn't be open for a while either. Their vacation was still on the go, they just have to wait for the rain to finish out.

Cloud made his way to Denzel's room, wincing as a creak escaped the floor of one wooden floor board. Making a mental look to fix it he finished his quest to the room. The door was open.

Denzel sat at the window sill, eyes fixed outside the glass window and onto the street. Cloud assumed the child was watching the rain falling. Walking up to the child he leaned against the wall, glancing outside too.

He knew Denzel could sense his presence; probably see him in the reflection off the mirror. He just didn't want to say anything that could break the silence Denzel had put up so nicely.

"Hey," Denzel smiled warmly but didn't turn his eyes to Cloud.

"Been watching the rain long?" Cloud replied.

"I was actually thinking," Denzel answered, pressing his forehead against the cold glass. He closed his eyes, after Cloud had not said anything he continued, "I think of my parents."

"Denzel," Cloud said softly, laying his hand on the kids shoulder in order to comfort the child.

Denzel responded kindly and opened his eyes, turning to Cloud.

"I don't know who they are, or where I come from. I don't remember," Denzel said sadly.

_Had Denzel been crying? _His eyes were red and puffy, the clear symptoms of crying.

"Hey," Cloud soothed the child, sitting beside Denzel and pulling him in for a hug. "The past may hurt, but there's always a chance to make your future bright."

Denzel nodded. "I just..Marlene's got a daddy, and I got no one. I don't know where I belong."

Cloud drew back, "You belong with me and Tifa," was his answer.

"But-"

"You're like the son I never had," Cloud confessed and ruffled Denzel's hair.

Denzel couldn't help but smile, his tears still visible at his rim of his eyes.

"Me and Tifa, we're.."

"In love?" Denzel answered.

Cloud smiled and nodded. "Speaking for Tifa as well, I don't think we would mind, adopting you as our son."

The smile on the child's face light up.

"And even if Tifa and I have kids one day, you will still be our first Denzel. You're welcome to our family any day," Cloud smiled.

"Wow, so if..you had to go somewhere one day, and I'm at home with Tifa, technically I'm the man of the house?" Denzel grinned.

Cloud chuckled. "Yes," he nodded. "A mans job in a household is to keep the participants in it safe from all danger."

"Cool."

"And I think," Cloud paused. "That having a job like that is the best thing that a man could ever do. I wouldn't want to trade it for anything else. I find no better happiness in knowing that you and Tifa were safe from all dangers possible. It is all I can do, and I shall continue to until my time is up."

Denzel nodded and turned his eyes back to the window. After sometime he spoke up, "I wonder when the rain will stop, it's been raining like this for two days non stop."

"Hopefully tomorrow," Cloud said.

"Hmm..yeah."


	8. Combat

**Hiya! This chappie is a tad short..but hey..it's either you take it or leave it lol. i won't be updating till about the 20th jan..because i'm going away on a holiday with my parents. :) Going to Hong Kong for the first time lol..then back to singapore..YAY!To visit family..you know...the usual.**

Anyway..thanks for all your reviews..they really do help!

Enjoy...

* * *

  
Her steps were soft and quiet as she made her way down the steps. Hearing the familiar laugh of a certain male she couldn't help but wonder exactly what he was up to. Peeking into the kitchen she saw Denzel and Cloud hovered over the other side of the counter with their fists up and in quite the battle.

_They are up to no good._

Smiling she entered briskly, tip toeing her way over to them she stopped just a metre away and watched.

Denzel was quickening his moves, dodging slow punches that Cloud inflicted. It wasn't until Denzel managed a small jump onto Cloud when he bent over that made her really take an interest in their battle.

For a young child like Denzel he sure had his moves. He had managed to hit Cloud in the chest; a dull thud hit the ground with an 'ouff'.

"I'm getting old," Was Cloud's response.

Denzel smirked and gave the older man a hand, pulling Cloud up. But in the process, Cloud clasped his hand tightly over Denzel's, bringing the child into his arms and grasping both of Denzel's hands. Grabbing onto Denzel's legs and hanging him upside down. Denzel crossed his arms over his chest; gravity pulled his hair down which made it incredibly hard for Cloud to not laugh. Giving the older man a glare at the current situation.

"First rule," Cloud smirked, "Never take the hand of the enemy."

Denzel groaned. "How was I supposed to know that you were going to do this?" he said slightly angry.

"Words are hard to distinguish if that's what you truly feel," Cloud smiled.

The Childs eyes suddenly caught hers. Giving her a sheepish smile he muttered, "Hi..Tifa."

The smile was wiped clean away from Cloud's face as he turned to the woman. He swiftly brought Denzel back to a standing position.

"Was teaching Denzel how to fight," Cloud answered with a stutter.

"Hmm..I see," Tifa smiled at his nervousness.

"Tifa," Denzel tugged on the woman's shirt.

Glancing down she nodded. "Yes."

"Cloud said that I'm part of the family now," His smile beamed.

She raised her brows, casting her eyes to Cloud she asked, "Really?"

"Our family," Cloud said with his custom blank face, taking a step forward.

"Cloud, you and me," Denzel explained.

"Oh," Tifa gasped but then smiled. "Haven't we always been a family?" Tifa asked suddenly.

"We have," Cloud said, eyes locked onto hers, "It just wasn't official."

"Remind me again why we are doing this," Tifa groaned as she wore her gloves for battle.

Cloud stood a metre in front of her, his arms at the ready. "Denzel wants to learn from this," he explained.

"Don't hold back," Tifa smirked.

He laughed softly at the memory of their little discussion earlier about this very thing. "I always will Tifa," he muttered before she swiftly made her move.

Swinging her hand she found it passing it through as his head dodged the hit, coming around her he grabbed onto her shoulder. Throwing her against the wall, he knew she'd manage an easy attack like that. Besides he'd break her fall if she failed.

Eyes following her move he saw her swiftly step onto the wall. Lifting her head almost instantaneously she gave him a smirk. "Nice," she muttered under her voice. Pushing herself off the wall she flew into the air and toward him.

He held his hand open, ready to catch her fist but instead her hand slipped pass his, and to his chest. He flew back, into the wall.

Tifa stood triumphantly, giving him a smile. "You know what?" she said.

"What?" he rolled his eyes as he detangled himself from the wall fragments, landing on his feet.

"You are getting old," she smirked.

He couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his words before.

"I know I am," he said before charging at her again.

He went so fast that she didn't even have a chance to defend herself. Grabbing onto her hands he smiled to her. "Mmm.." he smiled at their position.

She shook her head. "That is not fair," she whined.

"What's not to be fair?" Cloud asked.

"Denzel's watching you know," she said.

Cloud nodded. "I know," he said before kissing her and releasing her hands, jumping a step back.

"That's seducing me Cloud, not hand to hand combat," She mocked.

Cloud smiled a rare smile. "Well, life's just going to be different now that we're a family."

"I thought you said it wasn't official," Tifa mimicked him earlier.

Cloud chuckled.

She pushed a punch toward his chest, which he casually caught with his hand; quite startled by the force that was in her punch.

"It won't be until I make it," Cloud said quite seriously.

"What are you implying?" Tifa asked, swiftly turning her head as he made an attempt to swing his hand over her head.

"I will ask you one day," Cloud said. "When the time is right."

"We shouldn't really have conversations like this in a hand to hand combat," Tifa laughed.

"Yes I agree," They heard Denzel shout.

They stopped abruptly and turned toward Denzel, giving him a shrug. "When adults have hand to hand combat, conversation usually strikes up the tension levels," Tifa smiled.

Denzel rolled his eyes. "Adults," he coughed.

"Second rule Denzel," Cloud said, eyes fixed onto Tifa's. "Never let the opponent seduce you, well that's if it's a female otherwise you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh," Tifa gasped, swatting him on the shoulder.

"See what I mean," Cloud smiled. "Women get anything they want from a smile."

Tifa smirked, "Well then," she traced his chest with her finger, "Why didn't you say so earlier."

"There are children watching," Cloud gasped, grabbing her hands in his.

"I know," Tifa laughed as she found the right moment to strike Cloud, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ouch."

Tifa sat above Cloud, holding his hands in hers. He was totally pinned to the floor.

"The only rule Denzel; when you fight, defence is all you need to know, the rest comes on easily. Because eventually, the battle has to end doesn't it?" She turned her head to Denzel then back to Cloud.

"Yeah," Denzel said. "Defence."

Tifa smirked at Cloud. "I think that's enough for one day," she started to stand up.

"Why do I always let you seduce me and make me loose?" Cloud sighed.

"Because you love me?" Tifa answered, eyes staring at his with question.

"That's one reason."

"What's the other?" She then narrowed her eyes.

"I always hold back," he mimicked his voice earlier.

"You really," she touched his nose, "Really have to stop holding back. It isn't fair when you do."

"Yeah," he pleaded.

She shook her head and walked off to the exit. "I will be fine Cloud, don't hold back."

As he watched her exit he heard Denzel jumping down his seat. "You hold back?"

"For Tifa I do."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt her," Cloud confessed.

"Then don't," Denzel said, tracing Tifa's steps and walking out of the chapel.

Cloud stared at his surroundings. This used to be his home, a place where he used to hide from Tifa last time. Things were different now, they stayed in the same home, slept in the same bed, and had dinner with each other. It'll stay like this from now on.

"Why did I ever stay here?" Cloud said disgustingly, kicking the pole with his leg.

He watched as it crumbled and fell down.

Eyes falling onto the spot where he witnessed Tifa lying down, almost dead. He had returned late from his delivery and came home to see her on the ground.

It was painful remembering, but he had too. He had to remind himself how much he had hurt her and the countless of times he was never there for her.

He remembered that day like it were yesterday:

"_Tifa," there was a hint of worry in his voice; it wasn't usual for him to show emotion back then. _

"_Tifa!" he said again after she stirred. Assuring himself that she was okay and alive. _

_Minutes passed as he watched her slowly stirring. Her brown eyes opening slowly, "You're late," she mumbled weakly. _

"_Who did this to you?" his voice was showing worry now, he didn't care if he was breaking his wall he so blatantly built up to shadow emotions from others. _

"_Some guy I don't know…" _

_Suddenly out of no where she bolted up, "Marlene!" she gasped. _

_The pain struck her head, causing her to fall back into his arms again. She fainted. _

_Glancing around his room he noticed his Materia missing. "Damn it." _

He thought for sure he had lost her when he saw her. All he ever wanted was to be forgiven by Tifa, only she could make it all better.

"You know, staying out here all day isn't going to change the fact that you lost Cloud," Tifa's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

His eyes scanned around the place and then rested on Tifa who was at the door, staring at him with a smile.

He boldly took a few steps, nearing her. "That day I saw you on the floor," he stopped, turning around and looking at the spot which he found her in last time.

"I thought I had lost you," he said blankly; Closing his eyes.

"I'm still here," she assured him.

He re opened his eyes and gave her a small smile, stepping forward he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "I got you back and I'll never lose you again," he whispered in her ear.

"The rain stopped, I think we can make it there by sunset if we leave now," Tifa said, placing a small kiss at his jaw.

"I was having second thoughts for this trip," Cloud confessed.

"Why?"

"Nibelheim, our village was destroyed, there is nothing but ruins," Cloud said drawing back.

"Doesn't hurt to visit it, we can camp there Cloud. Just like we did last time," Tifa said.

"And if it starts to rain there?" Cloud asked.

"We stay at one of those inn's," she answered.

He nodded, his failure to win the battle this time. "Love you," he whispered quietly.

"Mmm..Love you too," she murmured back to him.

"Come, if we leave now, we should have enough time to set up camp, walk around a bit and build a fire," Cloud said, leading her outside and back to Seventh Heaven.

She nodded, and obliged as he led her out.


	9. Travelling

**_Hello! I'm back! I have been back for the last week. My life is hectic at the moment so bare with me. I don't know when the next update will be. Sadly I've got school. lol. Grade 11 isn't that fun u know. I'm kinda busy. It's the second day back at school and already i've got a ton of hwk from Math. As I have two math Classes..theres Math B and Math C..I'm taking the suicide course in subjects this year..LOL.._**

**_Anyway..Enjoy :) _**

The little 'family' had managed to fit themselves onto the Fenrir; riding quietly in the day, and just skipping the late afternoon traffic. They were lucky enough to miss it by just an hour too.

The vehicle was small, but Denzel insisted that they would be fine. Eventually they settled with Denzel in the front, Cloud, then Tifa. The first choice was placing Denzel in the middle, then they thought of what would happened if Tifa fell asleep and accidentally squashed Denzel. Besides, the ride would be long, at least a couple of hours. After all Denzel was small and fitted easily between Cloud and the handle of the bike. Their backpacks however were neatly placed into the compartments of the vehicle, neatly stored away for safe keeping.

It wasn't long before Denzel fell asleep, the two adults remaining awake.

"Think he'll sleep until we get there?" Tifa heard Cloud's soft whisper.

She had wrapped her arms around his waist, and her head resting on his back. It was rather childish for her to wish that they'd stay in this moment forever. How long she had waited to hold Cloud this way. It was never even a possibility a few years ago, but now things had changed. It would always be a possibility now.

"I don't know maybe," Tifa mumbled back, snuggling her head closer to his back. Taking deep breaths of his scent she had come to love so much.

"Sleep Tifa, Just don't let go," Cloud said, taking his hand off one of the handles and placing it on hers.

"But if I sleep, you won't have anyone to talk to," she mumbled back.

He smiled at her kindness. "Stressing yourself to stay awake is only going to make me worry more Tifa, just close your eyes and sleep," he paused, "For me?"

She smiled warmly at him and nodded. "I shall, and I won't let go," she held him tighter. He nodded, and shifted his hand back to the handle. Revving up the Fenrir as it sped of toward their destination.

Eventually after long hours of driving, Cloud reached his destination. Coming to a stop at an inn he turned off the engine. Denzel's eyes popped open at the stop, stretching and making noises.

"Awake huh?" Cloud chuckled.

Denzel turned around and smirked sheepishly to Cloud.

"Hey, could you do me a favour?" Cloud asked, not moving an inch because if he did Tifa would wake.

Denzel nodded and hopped off the bike; he saw Tifa sleeping soundly and knew immediately what the question would be.

"I'm gonna carry Tifa to the inn, could you take the bags?"

The child nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

Swiftly Cloud held onto Tifa, stepping down and gathering her up in his arms.

"Come on," Cloud said.

Denzel smiled and nodded, following the adult to the inn.

"Good evening sir," the receptionist smiled. "A room for three?"

Cloud nodded.

She smiled and turned around, and glanced her eyes over the shelves for a key. Turning back around she smiled to Denzel as she handed him the key, "Good looking boy you have there sir. He gets his hair colour from his mother though," she said, motioning to Tifa. "

"Well I.." he trailed off. It wouldn't be too bad, lying to the receptionist about the fact of his little family. He nodded and smiled a rare smile, "Thanks."

"After all, it's probably fair on the mother, since she carried him around for nine months," she said, "Ah, I bet he has your charms," the receptionist smiled, "Room 210, just down the hall."

"Thank you," Cloud said, giving her a small smile.

Denzel led the way as Cloud followed. Coming up to the room 210, Denzel placed the key in and opened it.

They stepped in.

"Our home for now," Denzel sighed as he sat down on the single bed.

"Yeah," Cloud nodded, shutting the door with his leg.

There were three beds, all singular and evenly spaced apart. Denzel had already taken the bed closest to the door and toilet, the bags sprawled on his bed too.

He made his way to the middle bed, and gently laid Tifa down; keeping his eyes on her as she turned around and then kept still.

"Hungry?" Cloud asked Denzel.

The child shook his head; a yawn escaping his lips. "I'm sleepy," Denzel said, flopping back against the pillow. The bags still on his bed.

"I'll take these out of your way," Cloud smiled, grabbing the bags and placing them on the floor.

When he looked up Denzel was already sound asleep. It was amazing that the child could still sleep after such a long nap. Luckily they ate dinner whilst they were on the road before.

Switching off the lights and turning on the side light, he took off his jacket. Walking over back to Denzel, he lifted the child and placed him under the blankets. Tucking Denzel in like a father would.

As he turned around his eyes met hers. She had apparently been watching him. She quickly gave him a smile.

"I was so deep in sleep that I didn't even wake up when we arrived here," she smirked.

"It's okay, besides you're not that heavy to carry," he said seriously but smiled eventually.

She blushed.

Casually he sat down on the edge of her bed. "Go back to sleep Tifa," he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he stood up.

He pointed to the bed beside her.

"Sleep here with me Cloud," she patted the spare space on her bed.

"Isn't it a bit small for the two of us?" Cloud asked.

She shook her head. "I'm sure we'll find a way."

He smiled, and laid himself down beside her. Taking her small body in his arms they shared the same pillow, noses just touching. They didn't even bother putting on their pyjamas.

They just slept.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Ah yes," the receptionist smiled warmly. "You came last night with your husband and child right?"

"Eh?" Tifa narrowed her eyes.

"The blonde hair man who carried you in here last night?" The receptionist said.

Tifa smiled. "Yea. With a child?" she asked.

The receptionist smiled widely, "Yes. A very handsome young man. You are very lucky to have such a beautiful son."

"Oh," Tifa mumbled with a sheepish smile. She fought a hard battle, but eventually concluded to play along with the receptionist. "Thank you," Tifa smiled.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, what were you going to ask me?"

"Uh.." Tifa mumbled. "Just wondering about where I can buy food for my..family." The thought was nice and rather heart warming. But she didn't mind; calling Cloud and Denzel her family.

"What would you like?" the lady asked.

"Some breakfast," Tifa answered.

"Bacon and eggs?" The receptionist asked.

Tifa nodded. "How much?"

"Just 12 gil, that's three plates right?"

"Yes, thank you, here you go," she handed the lady the gil.

"It will come to your room in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Tifa smiled and walked away. She couldn't help but grin, "My family."

Denzel slept soundly even though Cloud's snores filled the room. The two figures never seemed to stir from their deep sleep.

Not only the child, but the adult was also twisted in the blankets. It seemed as though as if he had turned and twisted in a way that he encircled the blankets rather than the blankets covering him.

Tifa could only smirk at her little family, walking up to Denzel's bed she sat down. Running her hand through his messy brown locks, she awaited as he slowly stirred.

His eyes never opened, but his hands however gave away a sign of him being awake.

"I know you're awake," Tifa said childishly to Denzel.

The child continued to keep silent, putting on his best face into fooling her that he was still asleep.

"If you don't wake up in the count of ten, I am going to tickle you," Tifa smirked, continuing to brush her hand through his knotted locks.

"No," he mumbled sleepily with a smile. Peeking one eye open he smiled to her, "Don't tickle me," he shifted away.

"Too late," Tifa laughed, leaning in to stick her finger in his sides.

Soon the snore of the male adult was erased away with childish laughter and screams.

"Shh," Tifa giggled, settling her fingers, "Cloud's asleep."

As the both of them turned to look over at Cloud sleeping they were instead met with two blue eyes glazing back at them.

"Morning Cloud," Denzel smiled, giving him a wave. He glanced at Tifa, then back to Cloud, "I'll go to the toilet." He got up and left.

"Morning," Tifa smiled, sitting up and staring over to Cloud.

He gave her his blank emotionless face for a few seconds, but then he reached his hand forward to get hers. She lovingly laced her hands with his, not expecting it when he suddenly brought it to his face to kiss her hand. "Morning," he whispered.

She couldn't help but smile warmly at his shows of affection to her.

"Tifa!" Denzel shouted.

She gave him a silent sigh, "I better go see what he needs."

Cloud nodded, and watched as she left.

'_Thank you Aeris.' My conscience spoke. _

_/"Talking to me again?"/_

'_Thank you for making me realize that I wasn't alone.' _

_/"You're not alone Cloud. She loves you Cloud. She always has."/_

'_I should have noticed sooner.' _

_/"We make mistakes, but we learn from them and move on. You moved on Cloud, the past was the past."/_

'_I know.' _

_/"Now go, enjoy your life with her Cloud and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here and so is Zack."/ _

You could sense the smile in her voice. It was as though as if she was at peace. Her troubles laid down and dreamt away. Whisked away by all memories and preserved with peace and happiness. She was with Zack, they were not alone. There had always been that something between that two, it was seen clearly by others.

_/"Yeah Cloud, I'm your best man remember? Keep her happy Cloud, because if you so lay one finger to harm her we got living forces and dead"/_

Cloud chuckled. 'I do my best to remember that,' was his whisper as he sat up from the bed.

And with that the voices faded. Back in reality he heard the boy and woman talking in the toilet. It was pure happiness to listen to Denzel rambling on to Tifa about some childish thing.

Maybe this was his second chance. Bringing peace to the world twice wasn't enough.

Loving Tifa. That's what he always needed.

"You okay?"

Shaking himself out from his thoughts his eyes rested on Denzel. "Yeah," he nodded, standing up. "Just thinking."

Denzel nodded. "Just a secret between you and me, but I reckon Tifa's sorta like more happy," he leaned in to whisper.

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Happier?"

"Well don't you reckon she's like glowing," Denzel asked.

"What do you mean by glowing?"

"Like," Denzel trailed off as he watched Tifa enter the room.

It was mysterious and rather questioning as Tifa stared at the two boys looking at her.

"Everything okay?" she raised a brow.

Denzel smiled and nodded, making his move to avoid answering by walking away.

_Glowing? What does Denzel mean by Glowing? _

_/"Think harder Cloud, what's inside her?"/_

_Zack? _

_/"who else?"/_

_What's inside of her?_

_/"it is not my place to tell you"/_

"Are you feeling okay?" Cloud asked suddenly, standing up and touching her elbow.

Tifa raised her brow again. "I'm fine," she laughed. "Why would anything be wrong with me?"

"Ne..Nevermind," Cloud said nervously. This was really starting to worry him. What did Zack mean about something being inside of her?

"Cloud," she touched his cheek, "I'm fine. If anything was every wrong with me, you'll be first to know," she laughed.

Cloud nodded with a sigh. "Okay."


	10. Certain Circumstances

**_SORRY it took me so long to update! but here! it's here! Thank you for reading and reviewing.. School is a killer these days.. I'm starting to dislike grade 11. So much bloody homework..crap and bullshit i tell u..lol..:P excuse my swearing..I get like a ton of hwk every day. And it's like due the next day..so that means I gotta finish it all at night._**

Stupid..it should be due like two days later..so we get some time to do the homeowrk..rather than staying up to like 11pm doing homework..wheres our own personal lives..lol..

**_Anyway..I will keep on going if i don't shut up soon..heres the chapter.. enjoy..._**

The little family had grown closer over the month. Spending quite the quality time at Nibelheim for that week, but soon returning back to Migar after.

Denzel was slightly reluctant to go back. He had too much fun at Nibelheim that he didn't really look forward to heading home.

As time went on, Cloud did notice that Tifa had a glow to her image. Something was making her happy. At one stage she noticed it too, disappearing off into the city much to his dismay. She had gone early one morning, leaving a note on the table to say she was out at the supermarket.

She returned with bags, however just as he was about to unpack the last bag she whisked it away and hurried off to the room upstairs. It was a wonder to him what she would be doing. But his work took his thoughts over as he continued to pack stuff away.

Since that day Tifa grew quiet but still glowed. Her smiles were limited and short when she glanced to him. It was as though as if she was confused, un assure of something. Her eyes were slightly lacking enthusiasm. Something, whatever it was.

That's where we bring the story back to reality. It was around night time and Tifa was making dinner.

"Tifa," Cloud eyed her as she stirred the soup on the hot plate.

She shifted her eyes over to him and nodded.

"Sure you're okay?" his voice filled with a hint of worry.

She had kept this from him long enough. Granted two weeks wasn't very long but well it was hard. Keeping a secret such as this.

Lowering her eyes, she stopped the stirring and walked over to him. "If I was to say," she paused as she neared him, "That, just maybe, there was a possibility of certain circumstances that involve me-"

"Tifa tell me," he stepped forward, holding her shoulders, glancing at her from bottom to top. "Is everything okay?"

"I should tell you huh?" she mumbled.

"Tell me what?" he asked, causing her to shift her eyes to his. "Are you okay Tifa? Anything, if anything is wrong, please let me know, I have to know. Tifa you can't hide things from me?" he rushed his questions. The worry in his voice was always easy to tell, but in his expressions; that was a different story.

She couldn't help but smile. Nothing was wrong. Everything was right. She was carrying his child. How more happier could she get? What was hard was trying to tell him.

Finding no words to explain to him she placed a finger on his lips. When he kept quiet she stepped back a step, leaving a gap between them.

Smiling warmly she lowered her hand to touch her stomach, the expression on her face glowing again."Certain circumstances involving me given the task to carry a form of life." She made it sound so scientific.

She watched him carefully, noting his change of expression after a while. From his stare to a small smile creeping on his lips. His eyes twinkled with a tad of happiness as his eyes dropped down to her stomach.

Her gentle hand ran itself over her stomach, brushing it softly. He couldn't help but want to touch it too; brushing the back of his fingers over her hand, patiently waiting for her to move her hand so he could touch her abdomen. To be the closest he could get to the form of life that now stood between them.

After his gentle touch, his eyes found themselves locked on hers again. "Us? Parents?" his eyes lite with gentleness.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes," her answer was short and simple.

"I don't know what to say Tifa," his voice was quiet and shy. He gazed his eyes up to her slightly nervous.

"Is this okay with you?" her expressions suddenly changed. Her eyes was now with question and her expression slightly waiting. "Do you want this?" she said in a regretful manner. She wanted this with him. She always has.

_/"Of course he has always wanted this."/_

"_Aeris?" Tifa's conscience spoke. _

_/"Cloud loves you Tifa. You can't think one thought of him not doing so Tifa. I know his expressions never show what he feels but in his heart, you're his world."/_

_She fought the tears and replaced it with a smile. It was as though as if she was in a dream. "How do you know all of this?" _

_The smile on Aeris' faces could be seen easily through her calm voice. /"Because he told me once Tifa."/_

"_He did?" _

_/"Congratulations Tifa. Your child will be blessed."/_

"_Aeris could you-"_

_/"Be a guardian angel?"/_

_Tifa blushed. How did Aeris know what she was going to say? "I.."_

_/"Tifa, I would be more than honoured to be your child's guardian angel. Nothing would please me more than to keep your child safe when you or Cloud cannot."/_

"_Thank you." _

_/"You both are my friends and its hard not getting a chance to know your child face to face. But I think, in return, keeping it safe is all I can provide and I shall."/_

"Tifa?" his voice was short and anxious.

Blinking a few times she focused on him. Was that just a dream?

"Tifa?" the worry in his face was finally starting to show. "Are you okay?"

"I..I just..uh..nevermind," she gave him a re assuring smile.

"Tifa I do want this," he said, allowing his eyes to drop back down to her stomach. "With you, I never will regret this with you ever." He took her in for a embrace.

She smiled warmly and nodded, shaking off the thoughts of her conversation with Aeris a few minutes ago.

"I love you Cloud," she murmured and kissed his neck.

He smiled warmly back and kissed her forehead. "Love you too."

"Just," she pulled him along with her in the embrace; stumbling across the room toward to where the soup was cooking. "Here," he still held her as she stirred the soup.

"I just don't want to be far from you right now," she confessed. Blushing a little.

"You should," he guided her back toward the couch. "You should sit down," he continued.

"Oh no," she suddenly sighed aloud.

He stopped abruptly, and looked at her, raising his brow.

"This means I can't fight no more," she sighed.

Cloud did a rare smile. "I heard that excising is good, it hurts less during labour."

Her face lit up. "Really?"

Cloud nodded. "Maybe less punches in the stomach, but, trust me, if we go hand to hand combat, I'll be your personal punch bag."

"Aww.." she touched his face. "You're so sweet."

"But no fighting with anyone else, I..I don't want them to hurt you," he said softly.

She smiled at him, and slowly sat down on the couch.

The lovers spent their time in silent bliss; both on the couch and thinking the same thoughts.

He held her close; one hand at her shoulder and the other on her stomach laced with her hands.

"It's hard to believe huh?" Tifa suddenly broke the silence.

Cloud smiled again. "How many months are you now?" he asked.

"Just 1."


	11. Yuffie

_**Sorry for making you all wait so long for the update! school, like i said in my other updates..school is still a killer. **_

_**Enjoy..**_

* * *

The door bell rang, awakening the sleeping family.

Morning was never their best time of the day. And having a pregnant woman in the house didn't help either.

Seventh Heaven was closed due to Tifa's pregnancy. Cloud didn't think it would be suitable for Tifa to have to wake up early every morning. She needed rest, to relax and take it easy.

"Mmm.." Tifa groaned, sitting up slowly.

She figured she'd go see who was at the door. So maybe she could give them a good lecture about ringing the bell at this time of morning.

"Tif," Cloud mumbled, eyes opening slowly. "No, you stay," he pulled her back down in bed. "I'll go see."

She smiled and nodded. "Do me a favour," she mumbled with closed eyes, "Give them a yell would ya," she settled back in the blankets.

"Oh I will," Cloud mumbled under his breath with a chuckle.

After slipping on some shorts over his boxers he swung the door open quietly. Sliding out and peering at Denzel's door to see if the child had awoken to the sound of the bell.

Apparently not.

He made his way down the steps sleepily, carefully running his hand over the railings just so he wouldn't fall. In the final steps towards the door, he let out a yawn and then unlocked the door.

Eyes filled with curiosity as he opened the door.

"Cloud," Reno greeted, his eyes were narrowed and serious.

"Reno?" Cloud mumbled.

"We need your help as well as your friends," Rude added in.

"Wha-"

"No time for questions, I suggest you get yourself, Tifa as well as the kids in some safe place. We have to leave," Reno spoke, entering their house.

"What's happening?" Cloud demanded, eyes peered at the two men angrily.

"Wutai was under attack, many didn't survive. It was an overnight intrusion. They still don't know who it was," Rude explained.

"Yuffie," Cloud gasped.

"Huh? Who?" Reno asked.

"She's..a friend," Cloud answered.

"We have to go," Rude said, eyes looking out at the stillness of Midgar's early morning. "Midgar is their next target."

Cloud's eyes widen. "Where will we go?"

"Forgotten City," Rude answered.

"Forgotten City?" Cloud asked.

"It's the last place they would ever go," Reno said.

Cloud stood there quietly just staring at the two.

"We can't be standing around all day Cloud, they are coming," Reno said angrily.

"You come bursting into my home," Cloud began, his voice rising a bit, "telling me that this, something is going to attack the city I live in and expect me to pick up everything and just leave?"

"Cloud I give an ass about you okay," Reno shot back, "I came down here to not only warn you but maybe save you, Tifa and your kids."

Finding no reason to speak any words to Reno, he turned and walked up the steps. "Give us a few minutes to get ready," he said whilst he made his way to the steps.

The door to Denzel's room was shut. Like it always was, the child had his privacy. Cloud made his decision and went to Denzel's room, thinking that maybe this would Tifa a bit more time to sleep.

He opened Denzel's door quietly and stepped in, the child still sound asleep in his bed.

"Denzel," Cloud whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

His eyes watched the child slowly waking up, fingers pointing the direction of his stretching hands.

"Cloud?" his eyes peered open.

"We have to go," Cloud said. "Midgar is in danger," he didn't want to lie to Denzel. "Can you pack enough clothes for yourself, Reno and Rude are downstairs."

Denzel's eyes widen at the word, 'danger.'

"What danger? You mean another attack from the same people as last time?"

"I don't know," Cloud answered.

"Will Tifa be safe?" Denzel asked a little bit worried.

"She will be with both of us standing as her guards," Cloud said.

"Right," Denzel jumped from bed. "So we're, not coming back are we?"

"I.." Cloud looked to his hands.

"If you have to fight Cloud, I will protect Tifa to the end," Denzel placed his hand on his heart.

Cloud smiled warmly at the childs promise. "very well," he stood up and left Denzel to packing.

His steps were quiet, nervous and anxious was he.

This may be the last morning he walked in their house. In the house that love had grown.

"Tifa," he whispered, glancing down to Tifa.

"Tifa," he whispered again, touching her hand.

She was in her third month of pregnancy, with the slight bump of her stomach just showing over the blankets. Her hand was gently holding that bump lovingly.

She opened her eyes eventually. "Cloud," she focused them on him.

"It's Rude and Reno," he answered her question.

"What do they want?" Tifa asked.

"There was an attack," he started.

Her eyes widen. "Where?"

"Wutai."

"Yuffie," she gasped.


	12. Before The Battle Part 1

_**Yay! I should be congratulated for finding the time to write this chapter. You wouldn't believe how hard it has been to actually find the time to do this. But I have, and that is all that matters..lol. if i take the time to really explain how hard it has been, I think it won't fit in one chapter. So I'm just not going to go there. **_

_**I am not sure when the next chapter will be up, as I have a heap of assignments to do. However, I have made a start on chapter 13 and if I can't find the time to finish the chapter, then I shall just post up what I have.**_

_**And Thank You! To those wonderful people who reviewed, The-Dark-Spirit-182, IronicEnding, Hipathya, Omniheart, bookwormzes, Prozacfairy.**_

I donate this post to ya'll, since you took the time to review after such a long period before I updated the story.  


_**Enjoy.. **_

* * *

This was their goodbye, to the house they had called home for a long time now. A place where love grew and homeless children called home. A place that was once peaceful and happy. 

_Will this be their last battle? _

Denzel had a rather sadden expression on his face as he gazed his eyes upon his home. If only had Marlene by his side, then he wouldn't worry too much.

It was the separation that made him worry. A girl, whom he had come to call his sister, was with her adopted dad somewhere in Costa del Sol. Sometimes he wondered whether she was just his adopted sister, when he found himself worrying about her safety more than any one else.

Tifa took this moment worse. She stood there blankly a step away from Cloud. She said nothing, nor did she make no sound. Not even a sigh. This had been a home where she had fixed and worked hard. It was now one that was going to be demolished soon, by those unknown monsters.

This cruel world they lived in.

_When will peace ever reign out again? _

She had kept sad thoughts once when she lived here. Sad thoughts of a certain man, at the back of her mind as she aided to children and also to her customers.

Things had changed though, that man was now closer than she had ever thought. He was more than just her friend.

A child grew within her womb, one which was of not only hers, but also his. Cloud, was his name.

"We will come back here one day right?" Denzel asked quietly, fighting the urge to let the water from his eyes fall.

"One day," Cloud answered, placing a comforting hand on the child's shoulder.

"Not just the three of us though," Tifa added softly.

Cloud could sense the hurt in her voice. Making his move he made a step toward her, letting his hand pull Denzel closer as well.

"Tifa," he said softly, eyes locked on her.

She nodded, and turned around fiercely. "Peace is overrated anyway," she told him.

"We'll be back here one day Tifa," Cloud promised, taking her hand in his.

"And if we don't?" Tifa asked, eyes flashing at his.

"We'll have each other," Cloud answered, trying his hardest to give them hope.

_Hope is all is left, to see this place again. _

_Let this be the last battle. _

"I hope Marlene and Barret are okay out there," Tifa said aloud, turning to look at Midgar.

"They're meeting us in the Forgotten City," Cloud answered.

"And Yuffie?" Tifa asked sadly.

"We've sent out a message to her," Reno said, suddenly appearing beside them.

"A message..how?" Cloud asked.

"We sent a messenger to gather up all your friends, help is what we need. We need men and women who can fight this creature," Reno said.

_Fight? What if some cannot fight? _

"We think Bahamut has returned," Rude spoke up from behind them.

Cloud spun around. "Bahamut?"

"He was called by something," Rude said, "Maybe the spirit of Kadaj?"

"Come on," Reno said, "We should head off before an attack springs into action."

Cloud could see the hurt in Denzel's eyes as he tore them away.

"How are you so sure an attack will happen in Midgar?" Cloud questioned Rude.

"Like I said," Reno began, "We give an ass about you. Or well, Rufus gives an ass about you. We think the next attack will be in Midgar, and because you are in this city we are saving your asses by doing this job for Rufus."

Cloud nodded, as if satisfied.

"Goodbye," Tifa heard Denzel whisper softly.

"Come on," Tifa urged the child.

And with that they left the city, their home. Denzel, Tifa and Cloud sat on his Fenrir; whilst Rude and Reno on each their own.

Cloud made sure Denzel sat in front of him, just so that the child wouldn't take up too much space for Tifa in the back. She was after all, carrying around a four month old foetus.

"_Don't let go," Cloud said softly to Tifa before they had started their journey. _

"_Don't worry," she smiled warmly, "I won't." _

"Space enough back there?" Cloud asked, almost in a yell.

Tifa smiled and leaned in to his ear, "All the space I need."

"I don't think," Cloud began, "..that pregnant women are supposed to be riding this."

Tifa giggled. "Well, I'm not a normal average pregnant woman."

The remaining of the journey was quiet. Each in their own trail of thoughts.

Denzel had found, the shell effect of Cloud quite comfortable. Settling back against the older mans chest and resting his head back.

Denzel having his childish behaviour lifted his head to the way where he could see Cloud's face, but upside down.

Cloud chuckled and looked down. "Having fun?"

The child nodded happily and smiled.

Eventually Denzel relaxed down, resisting the urge to close his eyes. Sitting on moving objects such as the Fenrir always gave him the feeling of a lullaby. It was the wind that stroked them as they drove on.

However while the child enjoyed the urge to sleep, the older man fought a battle in his mind.

"_Aeris?" The familiar name escaped his lips. When he needed help, she was there to save him. _

_/"Why is it whenever you are troubled, we end up here?"/ her voice had a smile in it. _

_He kept time and stalled a bit. Keeping silent for a while. _

_/"Cloud, what is it you wish to ask me?"/ she asked, her voice trailing on to another question soon. _

"_Do I have the strength to protect her?" he asked blankly. _

_/"What does your heart tell you?"/ her question was a rather hard one to answer. _

"_My heart tells me.." he trailed off, suddenly feeling the touch of Tifa's hand on his waist. _

_/"Yes?"/ _

"_My heart tells me that I will protect her to the very end," he said with confidence. _

_/"You can't live forever Cloud. Don't you think to the very end is long time?"/ Aeris asked wisely. _

"_I.." he blinked a few times. _

_/"Words are easy to speak, but hard to promise."/ _

"_I don't want to fight in this battle," Cloud changed the subject. _

_/"Who said you had too?"/ Her questions were rather twisted. _

_Cloud blinked a few times, taking a hand off the Fenrir handle to touch Tifa's. It took Tifa a while to respond, but finally she did by brushing her fingertips against his hand._

_He wanted her to know that he was there. _

"_She expects me too." _

_/"Cloud your reasons are valid. Tell her your decision; she will follow if your words are true."/ Aeris persuaded him. _

_Cloud paused his breath for a while, before continuing in a whisper, "I fail to save the ones I love." _

_/"If you love her truly then protecting her is an easy task."/ Aeris paused before continuing/" Cloud, nothing would happen to her if you don't want it to."/ _

"Cloud!" his thoughts were mixed.

"Cloud!" the same voice awoke him from his dream.

The blonde blinked a few times before settling his eyes on Reno who was in the bike in front.

"That way," Reno pointed to the exit of the highway.

"Are you okay?" Tifa's voice suddenly entered his ear as he made the turn.

He tilted his head to the side, as if to acknowledge her whisper. Finding it hard to speak over the noise he took his hand of the handle again, bringing it to his back to her. He felt her gentle hand cradling itself in his.

…_Nothing would happen to her if you don't want it too…_

…_words are easy to speak, but hard to promise…. _

After a while he gave her hand a last squeeze, which she understood his silent words. Then took his hand back and steered on.

_The touch of love will always bring a smile to someone. _

Not too long later the Fenrir entered the path to the Forgotten City.

The fear of the sudden darkness was easy to distinguish from the child; his small gasps and actions.

Making his bold move, Cloud took his hand once again off the handle and circled it around Denzel's waist.

"It's just the dark, there is nothing but silence in these forests," he bent down to whisper to Denzel.

Denzel nodded, and took breath in. "I will be brave," Cloud heard the child whispering.

His thoughts drifted again.

_/"Cloud,"/ Aeris said suddenly in his mind. _

"_Yes?" Cloud's conscience answered. _

_/"Congratulations,"/ he could sense the excitement in her voice and happiness too. _

"_Congratulations?" he questioned. _

_/"You are to be a father?"/ she paused/"Are you not?"/_

_He smiled warmly, so he wasn't the only one who spoke to Aeris. "Thank you." _

_/"She's a great girl Cloud. One lucky girl to have been chosen by a guy like you."/ Aeris said with a smile. _

"_Yeah," Cloud sighed happily. "She is." _

_/"Just so you know, she isn't expected here anytime in the near future, and that goes to you too."/ _

"Cloud?" Tifa's voice rang in his head.

Blinking himself out of deep thoughts he focused on the road ahead.

"We are just five minutes away," Reno shouted to them.

Cloud nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tifa's question entered his ear.

The Fenrir lowered it's speed as the roads began to narrow. The light silence already mixing into the sounds of the machines roar.

"I was just thinking," Cloud said to her.

"Thinking?" she questioned. "You were more than thinking."

His eyes widen. _Did she know? _

"You were talking to her weren't you?" Tifa asked.

_Caught. _

"I.." Cloud trailed off. "I was."

"Okay," Tifa said, you could sense the ping of sadness in her word.

"Marlene!" Denzel waved excitedly as they neared the pack.

"At las' took ye long enough," Cid grumbled but eventually gave the couple a smile.

Cloud took the Fenrir to a stop, parking it neatly beside the tree.

"Took ya long enough," Barret chuckled, handing Tifa a hand as she got off the Fenrir.

"Been too long my friend," Vincent helped Denzel.

"Denzel!" Marlene screamed too.

"Shhh!" Reno hushed the two screaming children.

Red XIII chuckled quietly with Cait Sith at the corner. "They are quite the pair," Cait Sith smiled.

"Where's Yuffie?" Tifa asked, tracing her eyes along each member but never did it rest on a young woman.

"She's lost a few," Vincent said softly.

Tifa's eyes widen.

"She's by the lake," Barret added in.

"I'll take you there," Red shouted over to the group of people.

Tifa turned to Cloud, and after receiving his small nod she walked off.

"Hey Red," she greeted the nickname they all gave him.

"It really has been too long," The dog like creature smiled.

"Hey," Cait Sith shouted. "Wait for me."

Tifa giggled as she watched the cat creature run its way over to the dog. After it reached them, it jumped onto the Red's back.

Red XIII was after all a long name and quite hard sometimes when you're in a rush to blast the name out.

The dog like creature gave the woman a smile. "Hmm.." he hummed for a while, his eyes trailing over her figure. "Something's different about you," he sniffed her hand and her legs.

"What is it?" Tifa hoped he wouldn't notice.

Red paused his pace suddenly, causing her to stop as well.

His eyes softened as he said, "You're with child aren't you?"

She blushed a little. "Why I.." her hand found itself touching her abdomen gently.

"Let me guess," Red smiled widely, "It's Cloud's?"

Tifa blushed again, "I would be lying if I said it wasn't."

Cait Sith spoke no words, instead stared at her with wide eyes. "It seems like only yesterday you were yay high," the cat creature started to tear.

Tifa giggled. "How did you know Red?" she asked.

"The ability to smell is such a powerful tool," he told her.

"Quickly now, I don't want Yuffie to be waiting," Tifa urged on.

"Yes Mam," Cait Sith saluted.

As the neared the lake a small glimpse of a figure could be seen huddled over at the lake's edge.

"She's been there since we arrived," Cait Sith told them.

"How many did she lose?" Tifa asked softly.

"It wasn't how many," Red paused, "It was who she lost."

"And?" Tifa asked.

"She lost her friends in Wutai," Red explained.

"Oh," Tifa sighed.

"There, she's there, I think you're the only one who can help her sort things out now," Red smiled and nodded.

"Do your best," Cait Sith smiled widely.

"Need anything, just call," Red said before running off into the bushes.

"Argh," Cait Sith screamed with horror as the speed picked up.

Tifa smirked, the cat and the dog. What an odd friendship pair.

It was now time to begin her talk with Yuffie. Hopefully the younger woman would want to talk.

Afterall, talking does help with sadness or grief.

As quiet as she could be, Tifa walked slowly toward the younger woman.

Tifa noticed as Yuffie quickly lifted her hand to her face, which she assumed was wiping the tears away.

"Tifa," Yuffie spun around, trying her hardest to smile.

"Don't be afraid to shed some tears," Tifa tried her best to sooth the younger woman.

"I can't help it," Yuffie tried to laugh a bit. "It's just too damn painful," she said, sniffling back some tears.

"Hey," Tifa said softly, sitting down beside Yuffie. "It's okay," she rubbed Yuffie's back. "It doesn't make you weak when you cry."

Yuffie nodded and smiled again. "I know," she said slowly, "I just..it was so unexpected," she wiped the falling tears again.

"I know, Cloud and I didn't expect to be leaving anywhere this morning, but what do you know, a door bell changes everything," Tifa said.

"Why are we here anyway?" Yuffie asked, sniffling a bit.

"I think, Rufus wants us to fight in the battle against Bahamut," Tifa told her. "He thinks we're the only ones who can handle it, I mean last time we defeated it so.."

Yuffie nodded. "Are you going to fight?"

Tifa sighed, and smiled, "I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Yuffie asked, suddenly worried.

"Um, with the condition I am in at the moment, Cloud won't let me anywhere near any battle," Tifa chuckled.

"Ah, so what, Cloud can't protect you forever can he?" Yuffie smirked, the sadness from her face slowly seeping away.

"It's different," Tifa looked to the floor.

"Wait," Yuffie paused their conversation.

Tifa lifted her eyes back up again.

"You're not," Yuffie peered into Tifa's eyes. "lying are you?"

"Lying?" Tifa smirked, "Yuffie, I'm pregnant."

Yuffie's eyes widen, "Tifa no way," she gasped, "Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes fell to Tifa's stomach.

"I was going to," Tifa said.

"How many months?" Yuffie asked happily.

"Um, three going onto four after this week," Tifa answered.

"Wow," Yuffie gasped, tracing her hand on the small bump, "You can hardly tell Tifa."

"Um..Thanks," Tifa smiled.

Yuffie sighed, drawing back, "You and Cloud ey?"

Tifa nodded and smiled.

"Now I know what you mean about not participating in the battle," Yuffie giggled.

_It was as though as if the grief had been swept away by that happy news. _

_The wonders of a children's presence will always amaze us._


	13. Living in the Forest

_**WoooHoo..so happy, i just finished my math assignment. lol and what, theres like 4 more to go. Great! oh well, anyway..heres the update. Thought I'd post it up early:) im such a nice person.**_

_**Ironic Ending:) Thanks again! That review gave me a lot of encouragement to write this story. This chappie is for u! **_

_**And also, thanks to everyone else who reviewed. Sorry I can't write all your names up, it's like way past my bed time..and i'm rushing before mother dearest sees that i'm still awake and typing lol. **_

_**Anyway, enjoy..

* * *

**_

The sadness and grief of the young female had worn away now. Thanks to their strong group of friends who were now huddled around the fire. They had much catching up to do, since their last reunion was around six months ago. Most of the stories were filled with daily stories of when Denzel fell into the toilet one morning, or how Marlene wouldn't stop crying after Cloud accidentally walked into her. The adults found the stories funny, however the children, that was a different story.

"_It's just the little things that kids do that light up an adults day sometimes." Tifa had told them after a funny Marlene Story. _

After the segment of conversation about the children wore off, a new one came in with the topic of, 'Cloud and Tifa.'

They were all keen to know whether their love was still strong and if anything had happened that changed their lives. The news of the baby was still a secret they kept. It sat coldly in the dark, waiting for it to be confessed in the near future. Cloud had quietly said to Tifa that somehow this just seemed like the wrong time. Maybe in this conversation, but maybe not in the next.

'_Whenever the right moment is, we will just know,' he whispered to her. _

Cid hinted something about hitting the sack, and of course Cloud blushed and kept quiet. He boldly left Tifa to stand up for the two of them. She was of course very good at changing subject lines of conversation at rather rapid speed. Which led them to the intense conversation that happened right now.

"..those who love will love, and those who think they love will think falsely," Vincent mumbled.

Those words seem to make a lot of sense to Cloud. For once in his life he never believed in love, thinking that it'd only wear away life faster. He didn't want to be weighed down by love. But now a days, love was all he wanted. Tifa was all he wanted, just being by her, talking to her, seeing her smile, loving her. It was his life now, and will always be till the day he dies.

Reno held a face of acknowledgement to the vampire creature alike. Those words held true value, and once said, made a whole lot of sense. Maybe love was the ultimate hope?

"In other words, those who think the love are fools?" Reno asked.

Vincent eyed the young turk, but then nodded, "If that is what you want to name them."

"I once thought I knew love," Cloud confessed aloud.

Cloud could feel Tifa's eyes suddenly focused on him and with that he looked up to lock onto hers, "I thought love was something that would weigh me down and to make choices out of another," Cloud began.

"And what did you discover?" Tifa asked, eyes still sending rapid questions to him.

The silence of their friends was so pin point that even a needle could drop, and the echo would ring loudly.

"I discovered that love makes a man a better man. It gives him a responsibility of another human being. One that he so cares for and cherishes, which doesn't rule him entirely but rules his heart. I guess before I learned about this emotion, I never had a heart for anything. Everything I did was for my own depression, to push it away so I'd give myself some time to forget and be at peace," he stopped, eyes still fixed on hers.

It was the silent message that he passed to her that made her melt with warmth. It wasn't from the small bubbles that were hitting her inner stomach at that moment, but from his words. There was much more meaning in his words to her than anyone else who was listening. It was his inner self confessing and she knew this was something he was confessing just to her and only her.

A smile grew on her lips at that quiet moment between him and her. It wasn't until, "That's 'e first time, I ever heard Spiko say a freaking damn word," Cid cursed.

Yuffie smothered a giggle, and held a serious face when Tifa sent her a look.

"Love changes us," Vincent added with his coldness still.

"I admit I have seen Cloud changing," Denzel added as well.

Marlene smiled and nodded. "What Denzel said."

Their conversation steared away to each other now. They left some wanted time between the couple, guiding the kids away from them as Cloud and Tifa sat together.

Yuffie had her conversation with Reno who sat quietly beside her.

"So exactly what are we doing here?" Yuffie asked. Rubbing her hands together by the fire and eyes fixed on Reno.

"We're staying here, until we get confirmation on the next stand of Bahamut," Reno said.

"And then?" Yuffie asked.

"And we fight," Reno said.

"Do we get anything in return?" Yuffie asked.

"Uh," Reno stumbled across his words. "That.."

"I was just joking," Yuffie rolled her eyes. "The things we do will never be acknowledged will they?"

"I don't know," Reno stumbled into his own thoughts.

The gentle noise of bits of conversation was quiet in the cold night. The two lovers snuggled together in the other corner of the fire.

"My words were true to the letter Tifa," he said softly to her as he took her hand in his.

"I know they were," she nodded.

He smiled back to her and sat closer. "Are you warm enough?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders now.

Before she could protest on, he had leaped up and raced to grab some blankets from his Fenrir.

Racing back he went ahead to gently wrapping the blankets around her shoulders. "Better?" Cloud asked worriedly as he threw the blankets around her.

"It would be better if we shared the blankets," she answered.

Smirking at her words he shifted beside her again, "I hope you know that I don't ever regret this," he motioned from him to her. "Us."

"Neither do I," she smiled back.

"If you're cold, let me know okay?" Cloud said softly whilst he crawled his way beside her under the blankets.

The couple sat quietly next to each other with the blankets around their shoulders.

She nodded, "I wanted to tell you," she began, taking his hand again, "Before when you were speaking your speech, I felt little bubbles in there," she pointed to her stomach.

His eyes widen with a smile, "Really?" he said happily.

"Yes, small little bubbles, could only just notice them," she told him.

"I just know it's going to be a boy," he promised.

She raised her brows, "Oh really? And if it isn't?"

"Well, then I'd be wrong," he smiled.

Her smile faded when she asked him quietly, "Red, Cait Sith and Yuffie know our secret," she whispered.

"I know they do," he answered softly and then turning to her he smiled, "They all came up to me separately to congratulate my fatherhood."

Tifa smirked, "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"We should let Barret, Cid and Vincent know soon. What about the battle Cloud? They assume I am fighting," she asked.

"Reno should be informed," Cloud suggested.

"Maybe we should just let them all in on the secret," Tifa said.

"Now?" he asked.

"Does it seem perfect?" she asked back.

He smiled warmly at her words. She had remembered what he told her. _'Whenever the right moment is, we will just know,' he whispered to her. _

"I wanted to tell you," he began, eyes locked onto hers.

She wondered what he was going to say. From the look of his eyes, it sure didn't look like anything she was looking forward to hearing. His eyes were so cold and serious. It was almost as though as if he were telling her some deep dark secret.

"Yes," she nodded after swallowing liquid down her dry throat.

"I have chosen to not participate in the battle," he said out fast, leaning back as he gauged her reaction.

She didn't know what to say or what to do so instead she gasped softly, "Cloud."

"I talked to Aeris," he confessed, now taking his hands away from her and facing the fire. He couldn't seem to lock eyes with her as he told her his wishes. Asking Aeris was hard enough, but confronting Tifa, that was his biggest fear.

"Aeris?" she asked, quietly thinking to herself of the numerous times she spoke to that woman too.

"She helped me walk the right path," Cloud explained. "And I think, my path is to protect you."

"Cloud you know you can't protect me even from death," Tifa told him.

"I know," he turned to her and continued, "But I would rather die trying."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but dinner is served," Reno smiled sheepishly as he handed the couple each a plate.

Tifa smiled and nodded, "Thank you Reno."

Reno nodded back, "Not a problem, its mash potatoes and chicken. Sorry, Rufus didn't supply us with any cutlery."

Before Cloud could protest on the male walked away.

"Cloud just promise me that if they really need your help, do help them," Tifa touched his hand.

Cloud turned to her and nodded, "Okay."

She smiled, "Lets eat."

He nodded and reflected her smile, "Enjoy."

There was no sound of neither speaking, just the quiet noises one made when they ate.

"You know, thinking back to the past when we were in this very same scenario," Tifa broke the silence between them. "Do you remember us?"

Cloud nodded and then smiled.

"I remember how we sat at two different corners of the fire," he said.

She smiled, "Do you like what we have become?" Tifa asked her eyes now fixed on his.

"I wouldn't change anything if I had the chance to," Cloud said.

"Neither would I," she sighed and went back to eating.

Sometimes he couldn't figure out this woman before him. There were times when it seemed like she was the only thing that made sense in the world and sometimes, it felt like she was the only thing that didn't make sense. Whatever trick his mind was pulling, it was working. Maybe it was more than just love, maybe his mind was telling him to look beyond love. To look at the little details involved in love. To see the change that has happened between them.

She sat there beside him, carrying their child in her womb. What more could have changed than that?

"I wanted to ask you," Cloud began, "what you would want to name our child, any ideas?"

He saw the smile growing on her lips as she swallowed and turned to him.

Tifa smiled, "I thought about the name Kai for a boy and Mei for a girl."

"Kai," Cloud hummed, "Sounds perfect for a boy and Mei, sweet and precious," he smiled.

"What about you?" Tifa asked.

"Kai and Mei," Cloud answered back.

"Come on, I'm sure you had names you came up with," Tifa said.

"Well, I think that since you walked around nine months with the child at least you get the honours of naming it," Cloud answered with a smirk.

"You are so sweet," Tifa sighed warmly, taking another spoon full of her food.

"I know I am," he chuckled.

Suddenly Yuffie wailed aloud, "Who's bright idea was it to camp out here in the Forgotten City?"

Reno smirked. "There ain't no other safer place," he noted.

"Safe yes," Yuffie nodded, "Cold, yes," she started to raise her voice, "Warm, No!"

"Sit closer to the fire," Reno shot back. "Maybe your ass if freezing because you're sitting so far away."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and shifted closer.

Tifa couldn't help but smirk at the little comedy scene in front of her. It was the hormones that made her find this funny. Otherwise she'd always just roll her eyes and get on with life.

At the side of her eye she saw Cloud smirking too. Yuffie would always make them laugh, it didn't matter what situation they were in.

**I have been reading my stories, lol i'm my own beta reader. and anyway, i've seen that i don't use descriptive sentences a lot, so am trying to do so. Slowly i guess. :) Hope ya liked the chapter! Next one will be up soon! **


	14. Midnight Walk

_**A/N: **Terribly sorry, I completely forgot to update this story. And here I was writing chapter 15 away, thinking that I had already posted up this. Sorry for the long wait. Do forgive me.  
Thanks to those who reviewed, you're what keeps me writing this. _

* * *

"Are you sure they won't find out about us taking a stroll at night?" The boy whispered wearily as his eyes gazed over the sleeping adults.

A child's curiosity was something that one could never explain. It is the undesirable feeling of wanting to find out the truth without contemplating whether they would get caught. The brain of a child was mingled and crossed; there was no real answer to how it worked.

"What's the worst that could happen?" the girl whispered with a hint of annoyance in her voice. The curiosity of a girl was always one to fear.

"Marlene I'm not too sure about this," the boy contemplated his last moments of whether he would join her in the stroll or stay there at the camp.

"Denzel," her eyes flashed at him, "Make up your mind," she rolled her eyes. Leaning against the trunks wall, she stared at him.

Denzel kept quiet and stared the adults one last time before turning to her and leading them into the forest.

The time they had chosen was around the mid hours of the morning. A time that consisted of close watching and studying, before picked. That time, was 2am.

Even though Denzel knew this was very wrong, there was still something in him that couldn't leave that girl alone in the wilderness. Was it love? They were just kids though, how could someone as young as him know about the woes of love?

Whatever it was, she would always be his one and only bestfriend. He owed a lot to her. Who sat beside him and made sure he had the correct temperature of towel on his feverish head? It was her, Marlene. She was the girl who would always make him smile when he was sad. When the creature had attacked Midgar, it was her who he stood beside in Seventh Heaven. The feared together, stood together and waited together.

She had become his responsibility now. IF there was anything the world that was his purpose to protect, it was her. It was Marlene.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she popped her head infront of him.

Coming to a pause his eyes widen, "Just about this entire plan, I mean what if they wake up and find us not there?" he asked, brows at a rise.

"If it happens it happens," she smiled and walked ahead. Leaving him to stand in the forest alone.

"Wait," he called after her. His paces quickening as he neared her.

Behind them in the camp, the blonde tossed in his sleeping bag. His hands finding the body of a warm woman, he smiled.

"Tifa," he whispered and nuzzeled his nose further into her neck.

After settling he listened for a few moments. It was strangely quiet when usually he would be hearing the quiet breathing of Denzel.

Peeping one eye open he looked over Tifa and to the bed a few metres away.

Eyes widening he stared in horror. Empty.

Retreating his hand from Tifa's warm waist he sat up and slipped out of the sleeping bag. "What are you doing Marlene?" he whispered and shaked his head.

He knew that girl too well. This idea had to be hers.

Standing up fast he followed the footsteps that lead into the forest. His speed was fast, and indeed quick, as he could now easily see the hint of two kids walking in the forest.

Following their steps they ended up at the lake, coming to a stop he stood behind the tree.

Denzel sat down at the edge, whilst Marlene walked ankle deep into the water.

"Come touch the water," Marlene said to Denzel.

"Shhh.." Denzel shushed, "It's still the middle of the night Marlene."

"Their far away," Marlene said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, it echoes," Denzel grumbled as he played with the sand that he sat on.

The adult stepped out of the dark forest and into the light of the dawn. Quietly he waited for the children to realize him and not too long later, it was Marlene who stood frozen. Her mouth was closed, but her eyes held the look that said, 'we're in trouble'.

Denzel however still didn't know, and continued playing with the sand. Eventually he noticed Marlene's sudden pause in voice and he looked up. Seeing her horrified expression he followed her gaze and his eyes rested on Cloud.

Standing up quickly Denzel took a step toward the adult. "Clo-ud," he began.

"No," Cloud shook his head. "If you can take a stroll at night, with no worry of running into a fiend. Then I suggest, I'd leave you two alone. But in the occurrence of a fiend popping up, don't expect us to save the day," Cloud said as a matter of fact.

"It was my idea to take the walk," Marlene made her way onto the solid ground.

"It maybe yours, maybe Denzel's," Cloud paused and shifted his eyes to Denzel. "But regardless of whose idea, you are both here still right?" he asked.

"Midnight stroll ey?" Red stepped out from the forest and beside Cloud, his eyes lingering from Marlene to Denzel.

Startled for a moment Cloud spun around but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Come on," Red said to Marlene. "Lets go Marlene." She turned to Denzel who gulped and nodded. Giving him her best 'good luck' face she strutted away and followed Red into the forest.

"I know you didn't chose to follow Denzel," Cloud began and walked over to the boy.

"It was really my idea," Denzel lied.

"You followed because she was your responsibility, am I right?" Cloud asked and stared toward the lake.

Denzel looked to the floor, nervously he kicked the sand with his shoe. "Responsibility or whatever you want to call it, I don't know," he said angrily.

"I never really loved at your age," Cloud confessed and looked to Denzel.

The boy continued to kick the sand, eyes fixed on his shoes.

"But I did adore," the adult paused. He picked a stone from the floor and threw it into the lake. "And I did worry of ones safety amongst others, whatever she wanted to play I would play, and whatever she wanted me to do, I would."

"So if she asked you to take the blame for her in a situation like this, would you?" Denzel asked.

"She didn't have to ask, I already did," Cloud answered softly.

"It was just an innocent stroll in the night," Denzel stated and looked around the forest for any sign of danger.

"Innocence is the first sign of danger. Do you think, an innocent city like Midgar wouldn't have any dangers in it?" Cloud asked wisely.

"She wanted to go, so I just followed," Denzel confessed and sighed.

"You know," Cloud began, "You are different when Marlene is around."

Denzel blushed and looked away. "She's just a friend to play with that's all," he answered quickly.

Cloud chuckled, "Tifa and I began as friends, look where we are now."

The boy turned to the adult and smiled.

"So," Cloud began turning to Denzel, "Remember the moves?" he asked.

Denzel smirked, and held his hands up.

"Up to a mid morning session?" Cloud asked with a smirk.

Denzel nodded.

"Lets roll."

Swift moves were what Denzel took as he slowly attempted to block Cloud's attacks. They were however soft and gentle. There was no intention of Cloud wanting to hurt the boy. There never was.

Cloud taught and Denzel learned. The boy practiced precise movements that finalized the basics of the hand to hand combat. A triumphant look on the boys face was present as they returned back to camp.

Denzel decided not to approach Marlene as he saw her in deep conversation with her adopted father. It seemed that they were talking about previous events that happened no longer than a few hours ago. Getting a good scolding in a long lecture.

Denzel walked to his crumpled sleeping bag and laid down on it. Looking to the sky would ease his mind now. Afterall the smell of bacon on the fire was smelling very nice. Reno had the art to cook which surprised them all. Yuffie was already awake and helping the fine chef which was a hint of flirtation.

Cloud noticed Tifa who was still sleeping and decided to be the one who woke her that fine morning. Sitting down beside her he ignored anyone who was watching and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Tifa," he whispered and cupped her small body in his. He nuzzled his face further into her brown locks.

"Wakey Wakey," he chuckled at his childish words. She couldn't help but smirk with her eyes still closed. She took her time in waking up, finding no absolute reason as to why she should hurry. Finally after she grew enough energy to move she turned around to face him. Eyes still shut, she smiled and pressed her lips to his chin.

"Morning," she mumbled as she snuggled closer to his chest. The morning chill was getting to her and having such warmth so close was something to take an advantage of.

Her slight bump between them was separating their chests by only just a little. Although, he still made a point to hold her close. It was a sobering thought to him. That between them now lay a child in the midst of her stomach. What made it more sobering is that it was partly his. He smirked at the thought.

"The kids decided to take a midnight stroll in the moonlight," he whispered into her ear after some silence.

She opened her eyes fiercely and her expressions grew with horror.

"Don't worry," he noted, "I went after them."

She sighed and settled back down comfortably in their lazy slumber. "And what happened," she asked with a sigh.

"Red actually appeared and took Marlene back," he began, "I had a talk with Denzel though."

"Really?" her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"He doesn't think that love is the best word to describe what he feels," Cloud explained, "But I told him, that friends can be lovers one day."

Tifa smirked, "Like a certain people."

"Yeah."

"WILL YOU STOP FANNING ME WITH THAT PIECE OF PAPER YOU DAMN IDIOT?" Yuffie suddenly shouted at the top of her voice. Causing the entire group to cut short their individual thoughts and to cast their eyes to the middle where the fire was.

"Can't a man and a woman enjoy a morning together?" Cloud grumbled at Yuffie.

"No," Yuffie answered but her eyes softened when she saw Tifa looking at her. "Of course you can, sorry I was just pissed at Reno."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Theres more than just pissed, theres also like," she said softly to Cloud.

"Excuse me wha-"

"Will you shut up?" Reno rolled his eyes angrily at the young Wutai girl.

She set her eyes at him with fire. "Just do the damn cooking will you," Barret said sternly at them.

"Ye two kids ain't helpin' those that are tryin' to catch some close eye," Cid grumbled to Yuffie.

Denzel too was looking with interest as Yuffie and Reno continued arguing, but softly this time. Not only him, but there was something different about this morning. There was a specific pungent smell in the air, and it wasn't nice, but not foul either. It was just mysterious.

Vincent sat high above on his tree, staring down at the camp. There was something about him and trees that never seem to go away. Maybe it was because of his vampire alike self that made him enjoy the height of the tree. His eyes lurked around for any unexpected things, but yet he found nothing. The morning of the Ancient City was still like night, but with the slight glimpse of light shining through to the ground in some cracks of the forest.

The vampires eyes fell onto the happy couple. It wasn't long ago that Tifa had been alone and always sad. She had never enough heart left to smile those days, but now she was at contentment. Cloud too had his spirits lifted slightly. He was no more cold and distant. Cloud was right there now, standing beside Tifa.

"Sins cannot be forgiven until you forgive yourself," Vincent said softly and smiled warmly at the sight of the couple snuggling together in the blankets.

"Do you remember them when they weren't so close?" Cait Sith suddenly appeared beside Vincent.

The vampire settled his sudden shock and replied coolly, "They always have been."

"Well, I remember when they would sit at two ends of the camp fire in those days," the cat looking creature settled against the tree.

Vincent nodded, "I guess, Cloud came to his senses," he answered.

"I don't want to think about if he didn't," Cait Sith said slyly.


	15. Once and Enemy Not Anymore

_**A/N: **I am sooo sorry it took me like a hundred years to update. I've been so busy with school, i mean exam week is coming up and got a ton of revision to do. Including writing two orals thats due in like 3 days. Soo sorry. You all should thank Ironic Ending lol, if it wasn't for ur message on msn Ironic Ending, lol i would have totally forgotten about this. Thanks again._

I was planning to fix this chapter up a bit, because I thought it was lacking some things. But with the long period of time you all have had to wait for this chapter, I'll just let ignore it. Hopefully you won't find this chapter moving a bit too fast. Anyway, Enjoy. I'll shut up now so u can read. (Smiles) 

_

* * *

_

Weeks had gone since the last attack in Wutai, and now they lived stranded in the Forgotten City. Every now and then Rude would go into Midgar to pick up supplies, and that was it.

Everyone in the group seem to have their own partner of friendship. Denzel had Marlene's. Barret had Cids. Vincent had Red and Cait Sith. And of course Cloud had Tifa.

Then there was left Yuffie and Reno. Though they argued a lot and screamed a lot at each other.

It was around mid morning when the familiar Wutain took a walk to the lake. Her previous conversation regarding her life in Wutai with Tifa had risen deep painful memories. It was hard to lose so many. Friends, Family.

As she walked through the forest her thoughts grew wider. _Would she ever have a home again? Wutai was gone. _

The ruffling of the bushes caused her to spin around on her heels. Reno stood there dumbfounded he smiled wearily and waved. "I just uh," he began.

She didn't answer but instead turned and continued walking. The Turk closely following her behind. They walked together quietly side by side. It seem his company was enough to ease her from crying. Though they were always at each others throats there was something about this particular moment that she felt he was all she could depend on.

They neared the lake and she wrapped her arms around her shoulders at the cool wind. She sat herself down beside the boulder and stared blankly into the calm lake.

The Turk sat closely beside her, his eyes dancing over her with concern. He didn't know exactly how much hurt was running through her. Suddenly he felt bad for always swearing at her in the last few days. He couldn't be, falling for her right?

Before his thoughts could extend, the tears started to seep down her face. She didn't care what he thought at that moment. He could make fun of her for all she cared. But instead the Turk came in front of her and stretched his hand to touch her face. She didn't feel at uneasiness at the fact that he was in fact cornering her to the stone. His eyes softened at her and without hesitation he wiped the tear away from her face.

"You're not alone Yuffie," he said softly. He touched her chin with his finger and her eyes glanced up to his.

"I don't have anybody anymore Reno," she mumbled sadly without any hope left in her heart.

He shook his head, "You have me," he answered with a small smile. "And your friends, Tifa, Cloud, Barret, Red, Cait Sith, Vincent."

She shook her head and coughed as more tears fell. "My parents are dead, my Wutain friends all gone." The longer she talked, the closer Reno directed her head to his chest. Eventually he ended up holding a very weeping Wutain against his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back in order to help ease her worries away.

Her tears had gone after a while of him whispering things in her ear. She grew fond of listening to his voice, the way his breath tickled her neck and his lips brushing at her neck each time he spoke.

"It's hard to believe that you were once my enemy," she broke the lazy silence around them.

She felt him stiffen under her forehead and slowly she retraced herself from his warm chest. Her eyes found his, and quickly he answered, "That was the past, today we fight together."

Reno's eyes were so beautiful to her, why hadn't she ever seen such beauty before? Was it because he was the enemy last time?

Before she could protest further, he guided her head back to his chest again. "Will you help me bring this creature down?" she asked him softly.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Will you hold me like this again one day?" she blurted out. Her eyes suddenly widen after realizing what she had just said. "You don't have to-"

"I will Yuffie," he blushed as he answered.

She blushed. Had she felt something for this boy? Closing her eyes, she circled her arms around his waist and dug her head deeper into his chest.

With that he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I like you Yuffie, even though we scream and argue all the time," he chuckled. "I really do."

She smiled warmly against his chest and closed her eyes to listen to his heart beat. It was soothing to hear each beat thump away. It was almost like a trail of beats sending her into a trance. Before sleep captured her he mumbled.

"Well," he paused, "I would be lying if I said I only liked you."

Her sleepy daze had worn away and in an instant she drew back from his chest and touched her lips against his. They were soft and warm. It was amazing that one could forget the chilly weather around them after such an intense moment.

She blushed and drew back. Easing her uneasiness away he leaned in and kissed her again. He stared into her eyes, just as she stared back. Her lips curled into a smile which he felt at their lips touching. Closing his eyes his lips never moved and neither did hers.

His arm slipped its way to her waist and they sat there together staring at the lake. A lazy silence fell again onto the new couple. The soft sounds of the crickets awaking shook her from her lazy slumber.

She leaned down her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "We should get back huh?" she said softly.

"We don't have too," he answered.

"Would you share my sleeping bag with me?" she asked softly like a child.

He smirked and nodded warmly. "What about the others?" he asked.

"I'm sure they would understand," she said, "Because it's almost night, I just don't know how to sleep without something warm beside me."

"We could always just sleep here," he noted and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"We could," she shifted closer and wrapped her hand around his stomach.

"Even if we do eventually sleep here, I would still carry you back to camp once you sleep," he confessed, "Sleeping in a place like this is dangerous."

She didn't answer, but instead closed her eyes. It had been too long since she found herself with someone she could trust. Ninja or not, love would always find a way.

Not too long later her thoughts were shaken when she felt herself being lifted up. Opening her eyes to see what happened, she saw him. He was true to his words when he said he would carry her. She smiled warmly and snuggled closer to his neck.

"Thank you," she mumbled quietly to him. He smirked and continued to carry her into the forest and back to camp. It wasn't an easy task, he concluded. He seem to dodge each and every branch just so it won't graze her arm, but instead flick him in the head. Casting a nasty glare at the branch he calmed himself and glanced down at the woman in his arms. At that point a smile was on his lips and the branches long forgotten.

He had arrived at the around midnight. Thinking that he would find them all asleep he was wrong. Cloud stared angrily at him as he carried Yuffie to her sleeping bag.

"We've been worrying sick," Tifa said quietly as she noticed Yuffie sleeping.

"Where'd you take her you ol nasty scum bag," Cid stomped angrily to the Turk, but was stopped by Rude.

Barret made no attempt to move as he held his adopted daughter in his arms. He watched beside Vincent, who sat close to Red, Cait Sith and a sleeping Denzel.

"We were just at the lake," Reno answered and placed Yuffie into the sleeping bag.

Tifa was going to rave on but paused when Yuffie caught Reno's hand and mumbled, "Stay."

Reno looked up to Tifa and winced, "I-"

Tifa shook her head and nodded. Yuffie found her happiness now, and she wasn't going to be mean and take it away. "Stay with her already," she instructed. Though this was the Turk that had blown up Sector Seven, there was something that changed in the years. Maybe it was best to leave the Wutian and Turk alone now.

He gave the brunette a warm smile and nodded. His eyes passed Clouds as he turned and slipped into the sleeping bag beside Yuffie. Her shivering made him hold her closer. She was so small and fragile, the past weeks events had been like a blade in her heart.

Tifa couldn't help but stare with a hint of contentment, as Yuffie nestled her nose into the Turks chest. Reno pressed his lips on her forehead and too closed his eyes.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't love you," they heard Yuffie whispering quietly to Reno.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't," he answered.

She smirked and kissed him.

Tifa slipped into the sleeping bag beside Cloud and whispered to him. "It's time she found herself someone."

Cloud grunted softly and whispered, "Of all people, the one who was once our enemy."

The sun's rays crept into the forest and onto someone's red hair. The tips tickled her nose as she took her time to fully awake. There was a familiar scent and feeling of the arm that sat around her waist. She could only smile at the remembrance of the night before. It was the Turk, the one who she had so soberly fallen in love with.

"..she seems to have grown up.." Barrett's voice was heard in the background.

"..no one stays a teenager forever," Vincent added.

Somewhere off to the right, "-Marlene come back here," Denzel said angrily.

"..hmm..I love you Cloud," Tifa's voice rang in the air.

"..ugh, lovers," Cid grunted and Cloud chuckled after.

"I would be lying if I said that last night wasn't the best sleep I ever had," was the closest voice to her ear.

Her lips curled into a smile and her eyes peeked open. Reno smiled warmly down at her and kissed her nose. "You know, I could actually get used to this."

"Ah damn," Cid cursed, "I preferred it when you two shouted at each other," he said to Yuffie and Reno.

The red head chuckled and nodded, "Oh I'm sure we'll pick that role up pretty soon."

"Whatever," Cid grumbled and walked away.

"Such a jerk," Yuffie scolded Reno sleepily.

"That's why you love me," he smiled.

Her face softened, "I know." She kissed him again.

"This ain't a beautiful morning," Rude announced, "Get ready team, we begin battle at 12."

"What?" Reno sat up.

"There was a message from Rufus, he says its not Bahamut but just some kind of beast that a man named Earl summoned, and apparently this Earl man doesn't know how to control it?" Rude explained.

"Freakin' idiot," Cid cursed, "What an asshole, you want to summon but you don't know how to control."

Barret nodded, "There damn idiots in this world Cid, we can't do a thing to stop that."

"Does the beast have a name?" Cloud asked.

"This is unlike any beast we have ever stumbled across; we can't seem to get any data off it. Bringing it down isn't going to be easy, it will take an army or so," Rude answered.

Cid laughed loudly, "Ah heck, spiko can take on anything without any army."

"I'm not fighting," Cloud winced after the reaction of the group.

"I can't either," Tifa said softly.

Barret coughed and stood up furiously, "Look love isn't a part of this battle Cloud," he said angrily. "Tifa what happened to team fight huh?" he sent the brunette a glare.

"Barret I think you should-" Yuffie began.

"We cannot win this battle without you two," Cid cursed. "We used to be a team," he began.

Vincent stepped up, "If they chose not to fight, they have a good reason."

"Who else are you protecting Cloud, yourself? Your hope to save someone who has already died?" Cid shouted angrily.

"Tifa's pregnant Cid," Cloud threw his hand to his side, "I give an ass about her okay. I have never loved someone before, and now that I do, I'm not going to turn it away. I'm going to protect her to the end and even if that is along time, I don't care. If she is so touched by one single finger of that creature and swept away, my life will end if I see her limp body. The only person I trust to protect her, is me and I will die protecting her and our child whether you want that or not."

Barret gasped, "I didn't know Tifa," he said as if embarrassed at his actions. He turned to the blonde and nodded, "Cloud you protect her, we'll fight."

The bear like man gave the couple a stern nod and strapped on his gun. He threw a glance to the others and said, "Lets go."


	16. The Battle

**_A/N: _**_Wow..it feels like ages since i last posted up a chapter..so anyway, exam week is over for me..and so is term 1. (kinda like half of semester 1) Easter holidays actually and it just started as of now..yay! So happy..I've written up to chapter 17 already..and 18 currently at the moment, so look out for updates. I shall update weekly..if i can so just bare with me. I know it's holidays, but still I got stuff to do for school. thats the only bad thing about high school. Though it may be holidays, there is always work that needs to be done. Well i guess this is better than working, now that would be hard._

Anyway, Thank you to all who review. You probably wouldn't know but it's you all that keep me writing this so Thank You:)

* * *

The group marched in a clear path as they neared Midgar. The once calm city was now the centre of chaos. Like it was when Kadaj had relased a deadly monster in it at least an year ago. Would this world ever be normal? Is there ever a time for peace?

"Can we fight this thing?" Yuffie asked wearily as she nervously stared at the huge creature a few blocks away from them.

Reno nodded and laced his hand through hers. "Together Yuffie," he gave her a small smile.

"Lets go," Rude motioned for them to move.

She felt Reno's hand slip from hers, and giving her best positive look she walked ahead and headed for the creature. Barret, Cid and Vincent close behind.

"Can't believe spiko's missing this," Cid shook his head angrily and held his spear up higherReno nodded in agreement and too held up his stick ready to swing with force. Cait Sith and Red went up first to cast blue spells over the creature. It was somewhat similar to the creature they had fought last time when Kadaj was still around.

"Ahhhyaaa!" Reno yelled as he swung his stick hard into the creatures legs.

Not too far away behind in an alley way sat Tifa and Cloud.

"Tifa," he touched her shoulder.

She turned her gaze to him and sighed. "I wish we could be there."

He drew her closer to his chest and pressed his lips on her forehead. "I know, I wish that too."

"Quick, we have to move," Denzel came around the corner of the alley way with Marlene close behind.

"Why what is it?" Cloud asked, as Tifa removed herself from his arms and glanced back up at Denzel.

"The monster is coming closer," Denzel said hurridly.

"Are they winning?" Tifa asked.

Marlene shook her head, "Their just holding the creature up, they haven't even put a dent in it."

Tifa sent her worried eyes to Cloud. "They can't do this without you Cloud."

As he stared back at her his world crushed. This was for their child, their future together. A life they thought they never would have had. Only to be ripped away. How could he leave Tifa here and go and fight? Until now, all he wanted was to see his child, to hold it as it gently sleeps quietly in his arms. What if he leaves and never returns? She was his life, she and their child. There wasn't anything else in the world that could possibly mean so much to him than Tifa, Marlene, Denzel and their child. Her safety was what he worried for amongst all others.

"Keep this sword Denzel," Cloud handed the child his smaller sword. Placing it in the palm of the childs, he pushed it close to his small chest. "Keep it with you and never let go."

Denzel nodded.

Cloud turned to Tifa, and touched her cheek. His eyes softened, "Tifa I'll finish this."

She seem to understand his decision and nodded. "Go," she said almost in a whisper.

And he did.

"This asshole has steel as his head," Cid cursed as he wiped away the blood that seeped from his lip.

"Just keep hitting it," Barret shouted over his gun.

A few metres away Reno was thrown backward by the force of the creatures tail. Wincing a little he clutched his hand and glanced around for a small figure. She swiftly flew from building to building as she sent her trusty x like sword toward the creature. It seemed she was the one who was doing most damage of the creature. However the creature seem to put no effort in realizing the pain of the cut. Instead just it continued on and destroyed more buildings. The vampire like man wasn't far from Yuffie as he took his gun out and began shooting countless times at the creature. It was a wonder that he didn't run out of bullets after so many shot. With that Reno turned and resumed his battle with the creature again. He fought hard as he aimed to strike the creatures eye. As he was thrown back yet again he stumbled a few times, before wincing and gazing down at his severely bruised hand.

"Take her," Vincent suddenly pushed a small body into his arms.

Slightly startled he glanced down and saw that it was his _Yuffie. _She was deadly pale and was only barely breathing.

"Go, this battle isn't for you," Vincent instructed the Turk and soon ran off back into the field.

Without another word he ran as far as he could from the battle and hid behind an alley dump where a few more others were hiding too. They gasped at the limp body that sat in his arms, but didn't approach to help. Too afraid that if they did the creature may find them.

"Yuffie?" he said softly as he sunk down against the wall with the girl in his arms.

Her eyes were fixed tight, and her body just barely alive. He could feel her soft heart beat beneath his hands and he sighed thankfully.

"Yuffie," he mumbled again, his body beginning to tremble. She still didn't respond.

He brushed her hair back with his hands as he pressed his quivering lips against her forehead.

"Yuffie wake up," his voice broke.

He strapped on the last metal to his sword before emerging from the building and making a fast entrance to where Barret stood shooting. "This ends now," he mumbled before lifting his sword and charging into the battle.

"Cloud!" Barret questioned.

The blonde man stood beside the gun shooter and stared coldly out at the creature.

"End it now," Cid shouted from the other side.

Cloud nodded, "I will."

Barret grinned and gave Cloud a soft punch on the shoulder. "Go Cloud, this was never our battle."

The sword with blue light hit the creature's head. But still the creature didn't die. Instead it threw its force to him and struck his hand hard with his horn. Wincing, Cloud continued on and pounced onto the creatures back.

He held his injured hand close and began to run up the creature's spine. He entered his sword at the bottom of the creatures back and ran up to his head.

_/"Strike the head, fully in the head."/ her voice rang in his head. _

Smiling briefly at her entrance in his mind he focused hard and maintained himself comfortably as he balanced on the creatures back. The creature jerked suddenly and he fell on his hands, the spike that sat on the creature piercing into his bruised hand. Wincing he focused his pain away and swung his sword at the creatures head. The sword met at the position of the spine and the head.

It quivered for a moment, before shrinking back down onto the floor with a thump. Everything stood still. Barret eased his bullets and stared. Vincent had stood up on that high rise and had his eyes firmly fixed on the ground below. Cid quietly cursed to himself as he made his way over to Barret.

"He just comes in after half an hour of the freaking battle and kills it just like that?" Cid asked in disbelief.

Barret chuckled, "That's the way Spiky does things."

Cloud sunk to his knees before the creature, cradling his hand near his chest. He looked to the sky and smiled. "Thanks for guiding me."

"Cloud!" Denzel gasped whilst running from one of the crushed buildings.

"Denzel?" Cloud mumbled as he watched the boy approaching him. His eyes clouded with puzzlement before he felt his world slipping beneath his hand. The heat from the concrete road was sweeping away into coolness. It was like he drifted in the sky.

"Cloud are you okay?" Denzel's voice shook him from his tranquil thoughts.

After blinking once, he noticed his head was being cradled in Denzel's lap. "Denzel," he said and reached for the child's hand.

The boy nodded. "Cloud you're okay right?" he asked.

"The poison," Cloud whispered, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Denzel reached for his bruised hand and stared at it for a while. "Just some medicine will be okay right Cloud?" he asked wearily.

Cloud shook his head, "This is for you," he reached for his long sword and placed it on his chest. Letting go he reached for Denzel's hand and circled it around the handle of the sword. "This is my last battle, its up to you know."

"What about Tifa Cloud? You can't leave now," Denzel shook the adult awake again.

"Tell her," Cloud said softly, "Tell her to have," he paused.

"_Hope," it was in a near whisper. _


	17. Aftermath of Battle

_**A/N: **lol..ok all those wonderfully nice reviews requesting ever so nicely to update..(cough) not really (cough) lol. I kinda felt bad for leaving such a cruel cliffie..so thought I'd update early just this once...since I've already written up to chapter 20 hehehehe..._

* * *

There was only hope left. Like there is hope in everything else; in love, in life and in each other. When you love somebody who doesn't have the will to speak no more, hope is there too. In every corner of life, hope is always there. If we do not hope, we do not wish and if we do not wish, we do not dream. Without dreams, life is nothing. As the list continued on further, Tifa stared longingly at the body that lay limp on the bed. His chest rose and fell slowly, causing his arm that sat on it to move up and down each time. It felt like an eternity ago that she heard his soft voice. Granted a day of his current state was long. She gently held her stomach and smiled warmly after a few bubbles emerged from deep within. Smiling briefly at the feeling she placed her hand gently over her stomach. 

Her eyes glanced over to the other bed to see the familiar Turk hunched over a smaller body. Yuffie had been severely hit by that creature in the head, although the doctors said she would be fine, nothing was good enough for the Turk. He was simply mortified at her state. She too hadn't awakened since the day before. She watched curiously at the Turk who's head was slowly dipping every now and then. He hadn't slept in almost 24 hours. Sometimes, it was just hard to believe that he was a Turk. His love for Yuffie was unlike any Turk she had seen before. He had a heart. Enemy or not, he would be more to Yuffie, more than he was last time. He was never an enemy. Just an unfriendly friend acquaintance. Not too soon later, his red head fell onto the bed beside Yuffie's hand. Subconsciously he nuzzled his nose against her hand and later fell to sleep.

"You should rest," the dog creature alike came to sit beside her chair.

"Where's Cait Sith?" Tifa asked quietly.

"He's with the others, sleeping," The dog creature alike creature smiled, "You should sleep too."

"I know I should," her expression lowered as she leaned forward taking Cloud's still hand. "But, if he wakes up. I want to be the first person he sees."

"Wouldn't he want you to rest?"

She kept silent and drew her hand back. "I love him so much Red," she fought the tears. "If there is no state of survival, I wouldn't know how to go on."

"Yes you do," Red answered and nestled at her hand. "I've known you to stay strong for him, even at the time when you loved him and he didn't."

"That isn't the same," she answered and moved back.

Red nodded, "Don't forget Tifa that no matter what you do or wherever he goes. There is always a part of him that remains with you."

She turned her head to the dog creature alike, "And what's that?" she asked.

"Your child," Red answered.

Tifa gasped softly and mentally kicked herself for not even thinking about their child. Looking down to the small bump on her stomach she brushed her finger tips over it and nodded. "I'll sleep here Red, right here beside him," she said.

"As long as you sleep," he looked over to the Turk and smiled. "I see the Turk has a responsibility now?"

She glanced toward where the Turk sat uncomfortably sprawled out over the chair. "Yeah, Their great together though."

"They are," Red added. He stood up and gave her a smile before walking back out the room.

The room was silent again as she watched over Cloud. He lay peacefully sleeping.

"Hmm..Yuffie," the Turk spoke in his sleep.

Tifa smirked, and shook her head at the dreaming Turk. She stood up with the support of the bed, then turned and slipped into the bed beside Cloud's. Their child grew bigger each day now and pretty soon she would be hitting her third month. Resting her head on her hand she glanced over at him, hoping he would open his eyes. When he didn't she sighed and went to sleep. The night took over and did its duty. Without night, peace will never reign in the land. We would all continuously stay awake.

She slept dreadfully on that bed. Her dreams haunted by Cloud. There were so many questions. Like whether he would wake up? Or if he remains like this forever? Wouldn't he want to see their child growing up? All she wanted, was to let him hold their child just once. To lock eyes between father and child would be her only desire. If only he would wake.

As the moon drifted down near the horizon, the eyes of the familiar Wutian opened. She glanced around the room at the little light that seeped through the window. It wasn't entirely morning, yet it wasn't night either.

"Seventh Heaven?" she said softly. She noticed Cloud and Tifa on the other side of the room and then glanced down to see what her hand was so firmly grasped by.

A smile hit her lips when she realized who it was. He slept peacefully sprawled out on that chair beside her bed. It was a wonder how he could sleep in such a position. His reddish hair was slightly messy at the back, with edges poking out to the sides. His hand was laced with hers so tightly that if she fell he would catch her immediately. Did he truly care for her so much?

"What happened?" She mumbled to herself. Her hand flew to her head when a sharp pain entered her brain. Wincing softly flashes of the battle came to her.

"_..Yuffie?" _

"_Vincent?" _

"_You're hurt," he took her in his arms and led them out of the broken building. _

"_Take her," Vincent said to someone. _

_She felt herself being pushed into a warmer pair of arms. One that seem so familiar yet she just couldn't put her finger on it. She remembered this arms; it was as though as if she had been in this exact position before. _

Looking down at Reno she realized it was him who held her. He whispered her name endlessly and shed a tear when she didn't response. It was him who had carried her through the forest, and in the battle when she was struck down. It was him. It always was. Turk or no Turk, Reno would always be just Reno to her. It was him who handed his hand to her when she felt down. It was him, always him.

"Yuffie?" a soft whisper startled her for a moment.

Shaking her thoughts away she focused and saw a pair of worried eyes staring back at her. He gasped and before she knew it, his arms were thrown around her shoulders. "Yuffie you're awake," he gasped quietly. Pressing endless kisses to her cheek, he sent each kiss down her neck and back to her lips.

"What's with you? How long exactly was I sleeping for?" she asked worriedly, slightly amused at his crazed state.

"Just a day, and that's enough," he said into her shoulder. "I saw your face Yuffie, I held you. I thought you died, you were so still," he choked the last word.

She smiled briefly and touched his face, "I'm not dead right?"

He nodded.

"So don't cry Reno," she brushed his cheek softly.

He stared at her blankly and held his tears back like she had asked nicely. After a while he let out a long sigh and settled back on his chair, still holding her hand tightly. His eyes gazed onto hers and then softly he smiled.

"I fell in love with my enemy," he told her and smiled again.

She smiled warmly and nodded. Her eyes grew weary and quietly she let a yawn escape her lips.

Reno smiled down to her and leaned in to press a kiss at her forehead. "Go to sleep Yuffie, I'll be here in the morning."

She nodded without any protest and shut her eyes.

He watched as her breathing evened. What made him grow to love something so much? It was when he battled and saw her limp body that made him question his life. Was it really all worth it without her anymore? Would he…? End his life? Just to be with her?

In his entire life, he had never come across such a woman like Yuffie before. They were all flirty and giggle. Always mingling with him and getting what they wanted. But Yuffie, she was different. She had the ability to make him blush with warmth and his heart filled with a million hugs. Just a touch of her finger on his arm made him want to melt, and when he kissed her, his knees always seem to buckle. Why? Was this love? Love? Who ever knew he could love? What was this love? He had tried so hard to never let this creature of a woman get so close and yet, he now found himself worrying over a girl. It was like his heart was no longer in his chest but with her.

Shaking his restless thoughts away he looked down at her peaceful form and smiled warmly. Maybe it was time he settled down with someone and treasure her like the very idol of his life. She was after all his meaning of life now. Without her by his side, he simply couldn't think of living. What would he do? He couldn't bare touch another woman like he held her. She was special, and he would swear never to do or touch another woman if it were not Yuffie.

"Goodnight Yuffie," he took her warm hand and pressed a kiss on it. "I love you so much, that you just couldn't possibly imagine," he whispered and nestled his face into her hand.

With the steady breathing and quiet sounds around him, he felt his world dissolving and the dreams starting to appear. And so he fell asleep yet again on the chair. Although it was uncomfortable in that position, he simply couldn't bring himself to leave her side. There was however a bed not too far away, but he simply couldn't and was already half way to sleepy land.

At least Yuffie would smile when she wakes up and see him sleeping there. As long as she's smiling, all the pain doesn't matter anymore.

--------

"Whats the matter Denzel?" Marlene's quiet voice surrounded the small room.

He stood leaning against the window with his eyes fixed upon the statue of a praying woman.

"_Tell her..tell her to have hope." _

He blinked away and pushed the thought out of his head. If only he hadn't told them that their friends were falling in the battle. If only he had kept his mouth shut, then maybe Tifa wouldn't be in this sadden situation. She smiles, but does she smile in her heart? Yuffie woke up so that's all good, but what about Cloud?

"_This was my last battle, it's up to you know." _

"Even if I wished and prayed, it still wouldn't make him wake up," Denzel muttered angrily.

"Denzel," Marlene mumbled and slipped her hand into his. "We just need hope."

Denzel looked away, "Even hope isn't enough anymore."

"Yes it is," she said sternly. "There is nothing else stronger in this world than hope. It is what keeps our hearts alive. Hope is to have a wish or for something to happen or to be true," she paused before continuing in a softer tone, "Hope is loving someone and waiting for them to love in return."

His eyes blinked away and he turned to her. "Hope?"

She smiled and nodded.


	18. Another day, Another hour

Vincent glanced out into the night city of Midgar with dazed eyes. Days had gone by since the defeat of the creature that haunted their world. The once chaotic city was slowly returning to its normal state, with the running of cars and the laughter of children. It was beginning to look like nothing had come in and destructed their city. The scattered cement and pipes of destroyed buildings were removed thanks to some helpful people who offered their help. Though all this happiness was brewing in the city there was still the hero. The one who had saved them again.

The bar 7th Heaven remained closed now a days. There was simply no one to run it anymore. The owner had sat herself down beside the bed in which the hero slept on. He did not move, nor did he wake, but laid still sleeping soundly lost in his world of dreams. Everyday she would feed him carefully and dampen his forehead with a wet towel to ensure he was clean. As she watched over her lover, her belly began to grow bigger. From the corner of the room stood those who watched over her. They kept the bar intact and ensured that she had sufficient sleep and food.

Friends are those who stand up for you when no one else does. They are there much alike your lover, but slightly different. Their purpose is set in a different mode, where they lend a hand to pick you up when you fall. They are those who you laugh with and share jokes with. They are those who you share your memories with and laugh when a funny memory is remembered. They are there when you least expect, and most of all, they are always there when your lover isn't. They are the other half of love.

_A successful relationship always begins with friendship. _

As the brunette sat at the side of the hero, the darken shadows that stood at the window watched. The vampire glance his eyes in the direction of the other couple that occupied the room. Yuffie had awoken the day after with just mild bruising and slight damage of the legs that would fully heal in a month. She sat comfortably with Reno at her side each night. It was a wonder how a Turk could change so suddenly. Love did wonders to people sometimes. But it certainly did good causes to the Turk. In other words, it made him a better man. He and Yuffie fit well together. They both had the bubbly and giggly emotions. Although there was the occasional fight, they always made up in the end.

"I worry for her," the beefy voice of Barret spoke to Vincent. They had vowed never to leave 7th Heaven unless Cloud wakes up. Although they didn't fully confirm that with Tifa, it was better if she didn't know of their intentions. At the moment all she knew was that they were there to help rebuild the city.

Both men looked over at Tifa who had her hand sprawled over Cloud's side. Her face was down on the bed and she slept peacefully quiet whilst holding his hand firmly in hers.

"She loves him so much," Vincent replied. "If only there was something we could have done," he said angrily but quietly.

"I know she loves him, any blinded fool can see that," he muttered.

"Who is to say sleeping is the best medicine? It can also kill you," Vincent added.

Barret chuckled, "Too right you are Vincent."

The vampire smiled sheepishly. The sound of giggling and chuckling stirred the thoughts of the vampire and the man. They turned around and eyed the couple.

"Will you two shut up?" Barret scolded quietly to the other couple.

Reno looked up from the blankets and blushed. He looked back down at Yuffie and laughed as he mumbled, "I think it's time we get our own room Yuffie? What do you think?"

She giggled and nodded.

The vampire shook his head disgustingly and glanced out the window again. Another day, another hour. Friend or no friend, time was on their hands now and any day she would be facing the second trimester of her pregnancy. Life wouldn't be easy without Cloud there to help her. All he did best was lying there motionlessly with just the sound of his breathing. If only he could hold her hand, touch her stomach when their child kicked. If only.

The door swung open quietly and Cid walked in briefly. His usual smug smile planted on his lips as he entered the quiet room.

"What's got you smiling?" Barret asked as he scratched his chin.

"I swear if he ain't gonna wake up in a day or two, I'm personally going into his dreams and order him to wake up," Cid cursed as he settled on the chair nearest to Barret and Vincent.

Barret drew in a deep breath before releasing it and resting his head on the side of the windows frame. He lowered his eyes onto the streets and sighed, "It's sad to watch her like this."

"Tifa?" Cid asked.

"At least she smiles," Vincent added.

"But her heart doesn't," Barret replied. "She smiles, but not from the heart, she just smiles for us."

The soft yawn and sigh from Tifa startled them for a moment. Their eyes went over to watch as she slowly emerged from her sleepy state. Her hands went in the air as she stretched. She curled back into the chair and gazed over at her friends who stood at the window and sent them a small smile.

"Tifa maybe you should sleep for a while on the bed," Barret took a step forward nearer to the woman and extended his hand for her to take.

She shook her head, "No, it's ok."

"But-"

She took his hand and stood up, "I'll go check on Denzel and Marlene," she turned to Cloud and bent down to press a kiss to his forehead.

Vincent nodded, "We'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you," she smiled, "Thanks for staying."

She turned and made her way out of the room. One could swear they saw tears seeping down her face as she made her fast exit. Vincent closed his eyes with grief, and silently summoned Cloud back to reality. Life wasn't easy for Tifa without him. Their child grew and so did her appetite, but her emotions were wearing thinner each day.

"Wake up soon Cloud, don't make her wait too long," Cid patted the sleeping hero's shoulder before exiting the room.

The vampire watched, and couldn't help but smile warmly at Cid's act of humanity. He wasn't usually the type that had the heart to do such a thing. But it seems, that no matter who we are or what we are like, somewhere in there is always a heart. A heart to care for someone, for his friends.

"Just another day," Barret mumbled and looked down at Cloud.

"Another day, another hour."


	19. The Same Woman

_**A/N: **Etherealstar ok wow, that was one hell of a review. I must say, it's one of the longest things I have ever gotten in my life. Lol. I copied and pasted it in word and it's like 1000+ words. and Woah! Thanks by the way, that review was really, wow. Don't think I've forgotten about my other reviewers, you still matter too :)

* * *

_

Alone in a dark street sat the small boy no older than four. His lips trembled with fear, and his face smudged with black ashes from the fire. Buildings were collapsed over and in the sky sat no sun. Only the darken sunset of the days end. He gripped the large clothes he wore tighter around his shoulders as the wind grew stronger. Not too further away sat another unconscious man whom must have died.

"I don't know how to get back," the strange man suddenly spoke from his dead state.

"Him?" the stranger seemed to be talking to himself. "I just want to go back to Tifa."

The strange man looked up the darken alley way that he sat in and saw the dusty rubbish bin as big as his small chest. It was green, and slime found its slippery way down the side of the big metal. What was this place anyways?

"Mummy where are you?" the small boy spoke up quietly hoping the strange man wouldn't hear.

The man looked up almost startled and looked around for the sound. His eyes came to rest on a small boy. Eyes widening the boy struggled to move away as his legs were caught under his clothes. Fear was running through his veins, but when the stranger approached and glanced his blue eyes down at him, there was a connection.

'I need to find Tifa, but the boy..' the stranger muttered and approached the boy.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded of the stranger.

"Cloud," the man addressed himself and squatted down in level with the boy. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping the boy untangle the clothes from his feet.

The boy nodded and backed away a little.

"Where is this place?" Cloud approached the boy again.

The boy's eyes traveled all around this soldier's body and he shrank wearily into his big clothes, "I can show you."

"Show me what?" Cloud asked.

"Will you help me find my mum?" the boy looked up to Cloud.

Cloud nodded, "Come on, let's find a way out of here first."

The boy nodded, and took the hand of this strange man whom he felt warmth with. There was something about this soldier that he simply couldn't fathom.

They walked together though the mess of the city. Through broken buildings and narrow paths. Cloud made it a point to pick the child up in his arms at one stage when the path was getting more dangerous to walk on. The child didn't struggle but instead nestled closer to this mans chest, clinging on as if holding on for dear life.

The child sat in his arms easily without any complications. It was as though as if this child was meant to be in his arms.

"What does your mummy look like?" Cloud asked, glancing down for a moment to gauge the boys reaction.

"She's got long dark brown hair, and she's got brown eyes too," the boy smiled briefly before looking ahead at their path.

Cloud nodded, "Do you know where we can find her?"

"At the gate maybe," The child answered and for a moment caught the adults eyes and a flash back happened.

"_There you go," his father smiled as he guided the child to walk straight._

_The boy watched with warmth as his dad collapsed onto the floor with him in his arms. They laughed happily with each other and those blue eyes. _

"What's your name?" Cloud asked questionably.

"I don't know," the boy said sadly.

The adults blue eyes glanced over to the sound of a whistle and they saw a familiar woman standing there.

"Aeris?" the name escaped Cloud's lips in a whisper.

She seem to have heard the name and turned her eyes over to them, she smiled and nodded. "She's waiting Cloud," was all she said before turning and walking into the heap of mess.

"Wait!" Cloud called after her and began to pick up his pace.

The child hung on dearly as the adult ran through the narrow path. Cloud jumped over pipes and bits of debris. His arms held tightly onto the child, holding the boy closer to his side as he ran faster. As they neared the woman, she stood beside another stranger. He had his back to them, but his hand was sneakily sitting on her waist.

"Wait!" Cloud called again, and extended his free hand to them. Just as he touched her, his hand fell through and landed on gate.

"This place isn't for you," the stranger said to them.

Cloud spun his head to the side and saw the two strangers standing there. "Aeris? Zac?"

They both smiled and nodded, "Go Cloud. She's waiting for both of you."

He looked down at the child in his arms, "Both of us?"

Aeris nodded, "Goodbye."

"You're a good man Cloud, take care of them," Zac gave Cloud a wave before turning and guiding the woman back into a fading dream.

He stared for a moment without moving, his eyes fixed upon the spot that his friends stood at. They vanished just like that, just like when he stood in the chapel that day and saw them walking away.

"Uh Mister? Are we going to go through the gate?" the boy asked softly.

Cloud nodded, "Lets go find your mum first okay."

"What if we are looking for the same woman?" the boy asked.

"What do you mean? How do you know I'm looking for someone too?" Cloud asked.

"Tifa, you said her name before."

Cloud looked down, "I lost her and I want to find her."

The boy smiled, "Okay."

They entered the gate, and entered a room.

Cloud's eyes grew wide as he saw the image in front of him. He was lying on a bed sleeping, and his friends stood near the window. Not too far away was Reno and Yuffie, quietly mumbling to themselves. And at his side was Tifa, sleeping soundly with her hands laced with his.

He gasped and looked down at his hands. They were faded, and shimmering against the sunlight. It was as though as if he were floating with this child in his arms.

"Mummy," the boy gasped and squirmed his way down Cloud's arms.

'Who is his mum?' Cloud asked. There were only his friends in this room, which one of them could possibly have a son that he didn't know off? Yuffie? Tifa?

To his surprise, the child ran to _her. _The boy smiled warmly and touched _her _hand softly, with that he faded with a smile on his lips and his eyes linked with Cloud's.

"I told you we were looking for the same woman," the boy glanced to him and smiled. "Daddy."

"Tifa?"


	20. You Were There

The morning swept its way into the room, filling the room with light shimmers of radiant orange light. The thin red haired man stood with his eyes out the window as he stood beside his lover. They were tucked together like a puzzle with another. His arm lazily dawdled down her small back and resting on her waist, and her arm clasped around his waist.

"So my enemy," he smirked as he pressed a kiss to her temple "Another day of watching over her huh?"

Yuffie nodded, "No matter what you say Reno, I'm still going stay here until he wakes up."

"What if he doesn't?" Reno asked.

"Then we'll be spending the rest of our lives in Midgar," she turned her head and glanced outside. "It isn't a bad city."

"Well, I don't care where I am Yuffie, just as long as I'm with you," he smiled and hugged her closer.

Cid coughed which sounded more of an intentional cough rather than natural. "You two irritate me sometimes," he said to the couple. "Freaking locked lips."

Barret let out a chuckle as he followed close behind Cid. "Locked lips."

Reno rolled his eyes, "Just when I thought I can find someone to settle down with, I still get teased."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Yuffie raised her brows.

Barret laughed again, "Caught Reno."

"Damn straight," Cid smirked and gave Reno a playful punch on the back.

"Uh..nothing," the Turk looked wearily over at Yuffie as his cheeks began to grow bright red.

The Wutain glared and squirmed her way out of his arms. "Oh yeah, fine then Reno, keep secrets from me," she told him and walked out of the room angrily.

"Oh well done Turk," Barret chuckled.

Cid smothered a chuckle, "If you love her I suggest you start running after her."

Reno threw them both a glare and ran out the door. "Yuffie," was the last they heard him calling before the silence returned to the room again.

"Uh..everything okay?" Tifa entered the room and pointed back to the scene she just witnessed.

Barret rolled his eyes and smiled, "Their just having some problems."

"Oh," she said softly.

"Yeah, just a little slip up," Cid added with a snigger.

Tifa narrowed her eyes, "A little slip up? Looked to me more like a huge slip up."

"Well nothing to worry about," Barret patted her shoulder. "How was your shopping trip with Denzel and Marlene?"

Just as she opened her mouth to speak the two came rushing into the room. "Look what Tifa bought us," Denzel and Marlene shrieked at the same time. They dashed forward to Cid and Barret, showing them their new toys.

"Oh wow," Barret gasped as he went through the toys, looking as if interested.

"This is getting heavier and heavier each day," her hand rubbed her now five month old pregnant stomach softly before she muttered, "I better go back downstairs and see if they are okay," she blew a kiss to Cloud before exiting the room, closely followed by Marlene and Denzel.

Barret watched and shook his head sadly after Tifa left. "What's going to be of her if he doesn't make it out of this one?" he looked at Cloud.

Cid lowered his head sadly with a sigh, "I don't know anymore."

"Of all people, it had to be him," Barret shook his head angrily. "He's going to be a damn father, to a child that is beyond special."

"Cheer up man, lets talk about something else for a while huh," Cid muttered.

Barret nodded, "So. You're going to stay here huh?"

Cid nodded, "Until good ol' spiko wakes then I leave."

"Well I guess living here ain't that bad, cause I get to spend every day with Marlene and I know she loves it and all," he answered with a smile on his face.

"I don't think there's any other place in this world that I'd rather be than here with my friends," Cid said then grimaced, "Damn I sound too cheesy."

Barret let out a howl of laughter.

"Hmm…" a sound startled them.

His laughter paused as he spun around to look at the limp body on the bed.

"Tifa," the whisper escaped _his _lips.

"Cloud?" Barret gasped and rushed over to Cloud's side.

The limp body began to whimper a slightly and then the fingers began to move a little. "Where's..Where's Tifa?" he struggled to sit up.

"Just take it easy," Cid instructed and guided the blonde back down onto his back.

"How long..How long was I sleeping?" his blue eyes were open and fully awake.

"Eight weeks," Barret answered and winced at how long that sounded.

Cloud's eyes widen, "Eight weeks?"

Cid nodded, "Its damn hard to feed you spiko."

"How's Tifa?" he asked.

"Ask her yourself," Barret rolled his eyes and stood up. He turned to Cid and muttered, "I'll go get her."

"Ah man a lot has changed Cloud, you should see-"a hand found its way over Cid's mouth.

"When will you shut up? Let the man see for himself," Barret rolled his eyes and pulled the struggling man out of the room.

-------

"Look Yuffie I didn't mean that," Reno begged down on his knees before the woman.

She stood with her back to him and her eyes fixed at the window. "No Reno, I know what kind of person you are. A Turk Reno, how do I trust a Turk?" she turned around and flashed her tear stained eyes at him.

Reno stared his eyes wide as he felt his heart breaking at the sight of his lover. She looked worn and very upset. "Because this Turk loves you," he lowered his head and looked to the floor.

"How can you prove that Reno? You're a Turk, once a Turk always a Turk," the words slipped out her mouth bitterly as she sent glares to him.

He dropped to his knees, but didn't stare up to her. "I love you Yuffie and I am a Turk who has fallen in love. A cowardly Turk who let his feelings take him over, but I don't care."

"How do I know you won't run off to another woman as soon as you get me in bed?" she asked.

"Because I want to be with you Yuffie. Have a child together, a family," he looked up to her.

She stared for a moment without saying anything. Her eyes softened as she watched him. At the corners of his eyes were forming tears. For the first time she saw straight through the Turk and to his heart. It was small and warm, and with its only desire to love someone. Secretly he wanted a child, a baby that he could call his. Despite the hard labor in Shinra and working for Reeve, there has always been a heart in him that wanted more than just a solider life. _Know he found someone that was worthy of loving him, of whom he wanted to start a family with. _

"_..Once a Turk always a Turk…" _the flash back of her bitter words startled her for a moment.

He really loved her and all she did was throw it in his face. It was all just a big misunderstanding. Because he loved her, and it was more than just a childish love.

She reached forward and touched his cheek, "I love you too Reno. I just don't want you to hurt me."

"Hurt you?" he took it with defense, "Yuffie I would never hurt you."

"I meant hurt as running away with another woman," she lowered her eyes. "I know your past and how you took women in just one after the other."

He winced and turned away, "I want to change that," he said softly.

"If you are ready to change, I will wait for you Reno," she touched his lips with hers and drew back. "Because I love you so much and even if you ran away with another woman, I will still love you, and I don't know why."

"I won't," he stood up and looked into her eyes. "I can't touch another woman like the way I touch you Yuffie, they're not worth it anymore."

"Tifa!" Barret shouted from upstairs.

The couple glanced to the steps to see Barret rushing down, "Have you seen Tifa?" he asked them.

"No we haven't seen her," Reno shook his head. "Why is something wrong with Cloud?"

Barret shook his head, "No. He's awake."

Yuffie's eyes widen, "Really?"

"Where's Tifa?" he shouted as he looked around the room. "Tifa!"

"I'm here! I'm here," she walked into the living room from the kitchen. "Geez, I just went to get a cup of water."

"I think you should come see something," Barret led her upstairs.

The couple had their eyes fixed on the steps, both refusing to make a sound as the silence around them grew.

"You're worth it Yuffie," Reno muttered after some silence. "Because once this Turk loves you he will always love you, once a Turk always a Turk."

---------

Cloud stared up into the ceiling as he waited for Barret to fetch Tifa. Was what he just saw really real? The little boy who called him dad and Tifa mum?

"Cannot be, he's not even born yet right?" Cloud muttered to himself.

The door opened and she stood frozen at the spot. Her eyes softened and were filled with water as she watched him.

"Cloud?" she said softly and watched as he looked to her.

"Tifa," he stretched his hand forward as if calling her over.

Her stomach had grown and was now almost at its peak. He had missed so much, gone so long. What happened? How long was he away? She wasn't in pain was she? He winced slightly as he sat up to try to aid her as she waddled toward him. He couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight of her. She looked so beautiful, so contented but worried.

Her smile faded as she watched him sit himself up, wincing as he did. She waddled faster and touched his arm genuinely.

"No, don't," her voice was softer and calmer. "You'll hurt yourself even more," she told him. He hadn't even woken up for more than an hour and already she was worried. 'What would I do without you Tifa?' he smiled.

He settled down like she asked and calmly laced his hand through hers. A solitude tear trickled down her face as she lifted a trembling hand and brushed his cheek.

"I was so scared," she choked it out softly. "I thought I lost you."

His heart softened as he guided her to his chest. "I'm sorry Tifa," he whispered to her. "Sorry I left you for so long."

She shook her head, "No. You were there somewhere Cloud," she looked up to him and managed a smile.

_You were there. _


	21. Days after

* * *

_**A/N: **Ahh another story, coming to a near end. Almost, but not just yet. _

Reno perked his head up from the valley of his lover's neck when he spotted Cloud limping down the steps close behind Tifa. Only two days had passed since Cloud has woken up and already he was up on his feet and walking around, well trying to anyways. Nothing could ever keep that man down, not even a coma. Cloud, he could do anything if he put his mind to it.

There was this saying that he had heard before, it was that, "when a petal falls onto the ground, it perishes but leaves its scent behind." Cloud was much like that petal, although he didn't really perish but continued to live, he was a man who after death would remain on in this world always. His history of saving the world would be written down and soon enough, every man kind walking this earth would know him.

_He who saved us. _

This man was more than a hero; he was just human, like all of them were. Despite his past with the encounter of Jenova, inside somewhere remained human and was still human, even to this day.

"Hey Cloud!" His lover had gasped and stood up to welcome them into the room.

Tifa rolled her eyes, "I tried to make him stay in bed, but no.." she dawdled on, "Mr I can do everything," she set her hand on her rounded stomach and waddled her way over to the couch to sit down.

The man behind her smirked genuinely. Even Cloud had changed throughout the time this Turk had known him. They had once been enemies, but now were closer that that. Cloud went from being the 'cold' heartened man to the bubbly 'happy' man. Love did wonders sometimes. But one thing that counted was that, 'love' brings out the other side of a man. It made them want to be better people.

"So father to be huh?" Yuffie beamed her grin to Cloud who now sat beside Tifa.

"I'll uh, be outside," Reno excused himself and walked out. Leaving them to talk.

He too had changed in this little battle of theirs not too long ago. He had loved, and learned how to love, and always will love. Her bubbly personality had attracted him. She took him out of his shell and too made him want to be a better man. Though their ages were far, their love couldn't even begin to compare.

"..it's great being a father to be.." was the last he heard Cloud say before he shut the door behind him.

It was time he moved on too, with Yuffie. They could probably find a place somewhere, and settle down. Maybe even in this very city.

He danced his eyes over Midgar. It wasn't such a bad city. Though it would take time to settle in, at least they had friends in this city. Besides, it would be nice to watch Cloud and Tifa's child growing up. They could also help a lot with baby sitting or what nots. Either way, there was no pulling Yuffie back to Wutai. Although she loved it there, royalty was just not her calling. Those skimpy short skirts and all. Beside she'd like it away from all her family. Maybe, he had to discuss it with her later.

-------

Tifa was truly his other half now. He watched her as she talked and laughed together with Yuffie. He had smiled too, so he wouldn't be caught watching her. Granted a centimeter was far. It had surprised him at first to see how large her stomach had grown. He surely missed a lot when he was stuck in that other world. Though strangely enough it only felt like an hour. Then again, time there and time in the real world was different. One minute in that world was probably a day back here.

One thing he got out of being in that other world was getting to know a boy who he would see soon in the near future. Come to think of it, he hadn't actually told her about that. Should he spoil the secret? And to let her know that it was going to be a boy?

He smiled at the thought; their son was very cute and was rather much like him. Quiet and subjected. He only spoke when needed and was abrupt when he met strangers. Much like a Cloud Strife. A miniature Cloud Strife in personality wise. But his features however, were much like Tifa's. Soft and gentle. Even his small touch was like hers. His hair was straight and short, silky brown like Tifa's too. Although on thing that added to the good looks were those natural blonde streaks that ran through too. Thanks to his father.

"What you smirking at?" Tifa's voice woke him up from his thoughts.

He stiffened for a moment as he focused his eyes onto Tifa. "Just thinking," he said softly.

Yuffie smiled warmly at Tifa's contented smile and stood up, "Well, I better go see where Reno went," she narrowed her brows, "I mean knowing his cocky self, he might have pissed someone else out there," she laughed lightly and excused herself.

Those of blue eyes watched the Wutain leave, and as she walked out the door he glanced back at his lover.

"Something bothering you?" She leaned in and brushed the back of her fingertips over his cheek.

He looked down away from her eyes as the thought of the boy came into his mind again. He couldn't keep secrets from her, not anymore. It felt like a big sin, even though she would know soon.

Her eyes narrowed. "You saw something didn't you?" she removed her hand from his cheek and rested it back down on her stomach.

Those blue eyes rose from watching his hands to her brown eyes. "I saw.."

"You saw her?" Tifa's voice was subtle.

He nodded. The last thing he expected was for her to smile.

"So how is she? And Zac too I presume? I hope their doing well," she meant the Lifestream.

"Yeah, they are," he continued.

Her eyes perked an inch as she observed his actions. "You saw someone else didn't you?"

How did she know everything? Was he really that easy to read? He smirked, maybe he was. To her.

Before he could even begin to explain her eyes widen and a broad grin escaped her lips as she turned to him rather quickly. She snatched his hand in hers and held it against her stomach. "Shh.. Just feel it," she softly mumbled.

The small kick awoke him somehow. He let a smile escape his worried lips as he felt their child inside her alive and well. His son, no wait, their son.

They had been through everything together, every battle she stood at his side. From day one and now here he stood, well sat, beside her, feeling their child kick from within her womb. It was a sobering thought. They were going to be parents, him a dad, Tifa a mum. Together.

He had to tell her, even though it would spoil the surprise for her. She had to know.

"I um..in the lifestream," he mumbled. At the word 'lifestream' she looked up worriedly and captured his eyes in hers.

She tilted her head slightly but didn't say anything.

"I saw a boy," he began, "He helped me get out of the coma and brought me back to you."

"Who was he?" she asked.

"Our son."

He had recited the entire journey of his in the lifestream. From when he saw the boy, to when he came back to the living. It wasn't a hard story to recite. He remembered each detail about their son. It was after all a heart warming experience when meeting your future son.

"So.. our son?" her lips held a small unique smile.

He nodded. "Yeah, he um.. looked a lot like you."

Her smile grew wider, "Like me huh?"

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Yes like you," he mumbled.

"I'm sure he looked like you too," she added with a smile.

He thought for a moment, "He was quiet like me, didn't say much, just observed."

She rolled her eyes, "Definitely your son."

Cloud smirked, "Yeah, he is but he's yours too."

"Of course," she patted her rounded stomach. "If he wasn't then I wouldn't be here right now."

"You're the only one Tifa," he reminded her. "The only one that belongs here with me," he leaned in closer to claim her lips again, "with a rounded stomach and our child."

She tried her hardest to keep back the smile that was practically bursting from her lips. She groaned loudly at that and eventually let a smile break through. "You're impossible," she grumbled with the evident smile on her lips.

He laughed and kissed her again. "I know."

**_A/N: _**_I've got **one more chapter** to post up and that'll be the end so next weekend is the last.. I'm looking forward to writing it.. and also I was thinking, Just thinking.. of a part 2.. But I thought I'd ask you all first. Because I enjoyed writing this fic, and I'd enjoy writing more for it. I'll read all of your responses in the reviews, and I'll put up an Authors Note at the last chapter and let you all know, whether there is to be part 2 or not.  
_


	22. Days on End

He arrived back home from his regular routine. A few of their friends had remained all in Midgar. All but Vincent who was somewhere, in the forest, seeking for something of what none of them knew. Reno and Yuffie settled down not too far away from their Seventh Heaven Bar. A couple of turns and twists of the roads of Midgar and there it was, their house.

Barret had decided too of settling down. He mentioned something about being 'old' and not being able to keep up with everything. Marlene was happy to hear about her 'adopted' father being so close to them. She had soon moved out of Seventh Heaven and into his house. The house which he lived in wasn't far from Seventh Heaven. In fact a minute or two of a walk and there it was. Cid took off with his Serria and went traveling somewhere, which was what he always loved; spending time with his 'ship' or so 'mistress' in other words. Cait Sith and Red had settled down with the 'Strife' family. Deciding that it was best, since they had gotten a little bit too attached to the boy. Denzel.

Cloud and Tifa, they remained in their bar. With Denzel and another adopted child of theirs that Cait Sith had found when scavenging around the city a month or two ago. It was a little boy, no more than three years of age. He was small, almost boney like. Skinny and always quiet. Tifa had named him Benji which he happily took on. It took him at least a couple of weeks or two, before his silence was replaced with some words that Cloud had thought him. His bone like self soon too edged away with the good tasting food made by Tifa.

Tifa was due any day know. She had her ups and had her downs. But in the end, she always seemed to work it out with her other half. Cloud. Sometimes, things annoyed her but then again, so did herself. It was ironic, how you'd think that everything and everyone was annoying, but in the end, you yourself are annoying too.

Cloud was patient, easily taking on the role as the to-be-father. He took things as they came, and accepted when her moods roared and when they lowered. Though either way, he still loved her, even if she scolded him countless times for nothing in particular. Sometimes it was those spur of the moment hormones that'll peek up in her and suddenly cause her to speak out in rage. Then again, he'd let her do whatever she wanted to him, if it made her feel better. Which she did, most of the time.

Denzel hadn't changed much, besides the more errands he took by the command of Tifa. He too was patient, and welcoming to the new addition of the family. Red and Cait Sith too helped out a lot with seeking shelter for the boy's when Tifa had her hormonal out breaks. But overall, he was happy. He had a father and mother like figure, a little brother which he could look out for. Life is pretty good now, though his heart missed Marlene. Her company was quite unique and irreplaceable.

"Cloud!" Benji's eyes widen and lighted up with a glow as he saw Cloud.

The man of blue eyes smiled and stepped back a bit, after the force of the little creature's tight embrace around his leg.

Benji had hazel eyes, that weren't much like Tifa's. They were different, more sharper and bolder.

"I wasn't gone that long," Cloud added as he picked up the child in his arms. Half an hour was all the time that he spent away from this home to drop Marlene off and at the same time have a fairly lengthy conversation with Barret.

The boy didn't say anything else but instead perked his head up higher when he heard Tifa talking in the kitchen. Her voice was different this time, it wasn't soft and gentle, but instead hard and aggressive.

Cloud winced, he was in for another hormonal argument again. As he entered the kitchen, his eyes widen and his heart came to a halt. He swore, if it wasn't for the table at his side, Benji would have fallen out of his hands. He placed Benji down quickly, and hurried over to her side.

She was sitting, with back against the cupboard with Denzel holding her hand. There was water surrounding her. If one didn't notice, they would have fallen and most probably broken something.

"Are you okay?" was his first words to her.

Before she could even answer the pain surged through her body again. Childbirth wasn't exactly the greatest feeling in the world. If only men would feel it too then they wouldn't be so harsh about the whole thing. Well not all men, there were some who had a bigger heart to actually feel the pain spiritually.

Tifa's face grimaced as she fought the urge to cry out in pain. Denzel was thankful when Cloud took over.

"I'll call Barret," Denzel said quickly and rushed to the other corner of the kitchen.

Benji stood there blankly, not understanding exactly what was going on.

"Benji get me some towels from the toilet," Cloud instructed.

Easy enough. The boy ran the fastest his little legs could go. After he was clear out of sight, Cloud swung his eyes back to her and began to brush the hair away from her face.

"Tifa I'm so sorry," he winced as she crunched up her face in pain again.

She shook her head, "No, it's okay. You came in time anyway," she whispered as she shut her eyes and leaned her head back against the cupboard.

She winced again as pain struck her once more. The things a mother did for her child was simply irreplaceable.

"Hurts," she choked out to him.

He nodded, and felt his tears coming to his eyes. His lover was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I know," he pressed a kiss to her sweaty cheek.

"Here," Benji came running into the door with his outstretched hands holding out the towels.

Cloud took them and moped up the floor with them using his free hand. Denzel hung up the phone and came to them.

"Okay, Barret's coming and so is Yuffie," he said to them.

Cloud winced again as she squeezed his hand. "Just hold on okay Tifa," he negotiated with her.

She smiled with a sigh after the pain seeped away again. She whispered something but he couldn't hear.

He moved in and let the tip of her mouth touch his ear. "I wish.." she began with puffs of air, "that there was.." she paused again, "some way that we could.. take turns with bearing the pain.." she laughed softly.

He smiled and drew back, leaving his hand to rest at her cheek. "I love you Tifa, okay and if there was a way, you know I'd do it."

She nodded. "Barret better hurry up," she began to get angry. "This really hurts," she grimaced again and the hold on his hand tightened.

Barret came not too long later followed by Yuffie. She had instructed all the men certain tasks. She had studied the routine with Tifa not too long ago and it was time to take on the practical part of her studies. She smiled. This would be the very first child she'd deliver. It was a special one.

"Cloud!" Yuffie hushed, "Get her to the bed immediately."

He nodded and shifted his arms under her, "Just hang on okay Tifa," he hushed.

She didn't protest but leaned in further into his side as he carried her up the steps.

He was gentle as he placed her down. He turned to Benji and Denzel who stood at the door, "Get some pillows and more towels."

They nodded.

Yuffie entered the room with a smile on her face. "lets begin."

She looked worn out, almost near dead but thankfully wasn't. Childbirth was one memorable experience, for the both of them. It wasn't just her who suffered, his poor hand did too. She had squeezed it the hardest she ever did.

He stood beside the bed, holding the sleeping infant in his arms. They were officially parents now. With their new prize and joy sleeping soundly. She ran her hand down across the circle of the child's small head. It was so small, considering it looked so huge when inside her a day or so ago.

Cloud smiled and passed their child over to her. "He's perfect Tifa," he said softly.

Head to head they stared down at their child. "Yeah he is," she replied. "Can't believe you met him first though."

He laughed softly, "Nah.." he trailed on. "You've been with him the whole time."

She smiled and nodded, "That's true."

His laughter and happiness soon edged away when he turned to her. "I'm sorry that I you went through all this pain," he began. "I mean, this is all my fault.."

She took her free hand away from the child and stroked his cheek, "Let this be our little life changing mistake, one that I never want to learn how to fix."

"Me neither," he mumbled.

"I was right about one thing," he added and gently held the hand of their baby.

She tilted her head, "About what?"

"He looks like you. Just the way he looked when I saw him in the lifestream," he answered.

She smiled, "How can you tell? I thought you said when you saw him, he was at least 5 or 6."

"Because he's perfect," he answered. "Just like you."There was only hope.

_**.End. **_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Wow weeee.. It's been a long ride guys. And finally, the tale comes to an end. Then again, what I always say, 'The end is the beginning to the real story.' I would like to thank, okay, a lot of people. I've made quite a number of friends, from this story. Ironic Ending for one :) nice guy. Go read his FFVIII stories, he's an awesome writer. Kinda like a hopeless romantic like me, hehe. As well as a few others_

_There are a few loyal readers, who i would like to thank. Hmm.. I know there was a Prozacfairy, Hypathia, Rend, IronicEnding, bookwormzes, RockAngel14, Desi-pride101, The-Dark-Spirit-182... and if I didn't name any of you loyal readers, don't flame me lol.. email me and I'll add u to the list. that is if you have evidence that you are a loyal reader lol. _

_Ahh and the long anticipated wait for the announcement of a part 2. Hmm.. I don't know yet, but it seems from reading all the reviews of chapter 21, almost everyone wants part 2 no wait, not almost everyone, EVERYONE lol. But one thing that strikes me is coming up with a plot and all again. So, I'm gonna say, lets think about it first.. I have done part 2's to stories before, and they never turn out right and I just don't want the same thing to happen to the part 2 of Hope. I dunno, I'll think about it. But in the mean time, thank you again! and review away._

_Oh ya, and also, lol this authors note is so long drawn. This story, the review total is my current highest record.. weeeee yay! Thanks everyone. Its been a pleasure to write such a wonderful fanfiction._

_** Hope by Ashley**  
_

_

* * *

_


End file.
